Amor Materno
by Nat King
Summary: Passando por um dificil processo de separação, Hinata adota uma encantadora garotinha... Mas coisas estranhas e inesplicáveis começam a acontecer... Em homenagem à FranHyuuga que sempre me apoiou e apóia! Entrem e confiram \o
1. O orfanato

**Amor materno**

**Casal:**Sasuke e Hinata

**Tema: **Suspense, sobrenatural e romance *-*

"**flasback"**

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence (obviamente ¬¬') mas o Gaara é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó9

**Dedicado à FranHyuuga n.n**

**Capítulo 1: O orfanato**

"_- Hinata, minha irmã, você tem que superar isso! – _dizia Hanabi pelo telefone

- Você não entende... – insistia a Hyuuga

_- Claro que entendo... Escuta só isso..._

Hinata estava deitada na cama de casal que um dia dividiu com alguém. A chuva caía forte lá fora, e o que iluminava o quarto de grandes janelas com cortinas lilases, era os relâmpagos, que brilhavam com mais intensidade do que o normal. Era difícil viver sozinha. Não pelo fato da casa se encontrar isolada a meia hora da cidade, entre um bosque de frente para uma estrada semi-deserta, mas porque Hinata já aprendera a viver com seu amado... Ouvir sua voz grave lhe acordar com um sussurro de manhã, tomarem juntos o café... E o mais difícil é que, com a separação não veio à distância. Muito pelo contrário, pois a Hyuuga trabalhava na mesma ala médica que seu ex. Era a médica auxiliar e Sasuke, o médico chefe. Foi assim que se conheceram e acabaram se casando dois anos atrás, depois de mais dois de namoro. Hinata não tinha estômago para vê-lo, muito menos estômago para ouvir a irmã o xingando de todos os nomes possíveis. Virou seus olhos perolados para o criado mudo de uma só gaveta. Nele havia um abajur e uma foto de Hinata e seu ainda amado. Fora a única coisa que restara dos dois: a foto do casamento. Hinata com um lindo vestido longo e branco, com um leve bordado de pérolas e Sasuke com um terno preto. Os dois sorriam felizes. Sasuke segurava sua cintura com uma mãe enquanto sua outra apanhava com firmeza a mão fina da noiva, como se fosse impedir que ela fugisse. Fora a melhor foto que o amigo Uzumaki Naruto poderia ter tirado, pois os pegaram de surpresa. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Hanabi que lhe chamava:

_-Hinata! Hinata! Tá me ouvindo?!_

- Hã? O que dizia mesmo?

_- Estou ficando preocupada com você... Se sente sozinha não é?_

- Como sabe? – perguntou estranhando a adivinhação da irmã mais nova

_- Você me disse isso ontem – _a Hyuuga mais velha percebeu chateação em sua voz – _Ei, tive uma idéia: porque você não adota um cachorro?_

- Adotar...? – pronunciou pensando em uma possibilidade

_-Isso! Aquele seu amigo Kiba, ele não é veterinário? Deve ter um mundo de cães para doar e... – _foi cortada

- É isso Hanabi! Vou adotar uma criança!

_- Criança? Não! Eu disse um cachorro, não uma criança. Hinata?_

- Tchau Hanabi! – despediu-se num tom de felicidade antes de desligar o telefone

No dia seguinte bem cedo, antes de seu expediente, Hinata fora no escritório de sua amiga e advogada. Pegou o carro e seguiu pela avenida principal que, antes das oito horas, estava praticamente vazia. Passou por um parque com alguns balanços, uma gangorra colorida e canchas de areia. Ficou imaginando uma cena ali, ela e a criança que estava por adotar... A última vez que esteve animada assim, fora no dia em que Sasuke pediu-a em casamento... Mas isso já era passado, agora ela iria ser mãe. Oh céus, mãe! Esse sempre foi seu sonho e agora, estava há apenas uma conversa de distância. Avistou então o alto edifício luxuoso ao qual sua amiga trabalhava. Estacionou o carro e foi direto para a recepção, assinando um papel de visita com seu nome e hora em que chegou, pegando um crachá de acesso aos serviços. Entrou no elevador. Nele tinham várias plaquinhas de bronze com o nome e função de cada profissional. No topo estava escrito "Prédio B". Desceu os olhos e viu a plaquinha que dizia: " Matarashi Tenten – advogada". Andar 43, porta 1.348. Depois de alguns segundos, lá estava Hinata em frente à porta da advogada. Bateu duas vezes e ouviu a voz animada de Tenten pedindo que entrasse:

- Hinata! – exclamou surpresa

O escritório de Tenten era igual aos outros escritórios de qualquer advogado. Uma janela grande com persianas beges, um computador em cima da escrivaninha de carvalho envernizado com vários papéis, um bloco de notas e um suporte com vários lápis e canetas. Mais para o canto do recinto, havia uma estante repleta de livros jurídicos. No outro canto, um grande abajur e uma poltrona reclinável. Mais perto da porta, um frigobar a disposição da advogada. Uma porta discreta ao lado com um banheiro. A cor do recinto era amarelo-claro. Tenten usava um conjunto de saia que ia até os joelhos, uma blusa social branca e o terno feminino, na cor azul-marinho. Meia calça da mesma cor e um par de sapatos sociais. Óculos para leitura na ponta do nariz e maquiagem leve. Para quebrar a monotonia que o trabalho causava, a jovem prendia seu cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo. Amava sua profissão e sempre o executava com alegria:

- Olá Tenten – cumprimentou com um sorriso doce

- Fiquei surpresa quando a recepcionista me disse que estava aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa? A audiência de separação é só sábado... – ela levou-a a uma cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha

- Não é sobre a separação de que vim falar...

- Não? – olhou-a intrigada. Por de trás dos óculos suas sobrancelhas se ergueram num arco

- Eu... Queria saber se posso adotar uma criança – disse num fôlego só

- Adotar uma criança? – perguntou num tom surpreso

- É... Será que... Você poderia me ajudar? – o pedido de Hinata soava como suplicia

Tenten tirou os óculos, fechou o livro antes aberto e o guardou numa gaveta. Olhou para a amiga e perguntou:

- Hinata, sei que não é disso e não quero que me leve a ma,l mas... Está fazendo isso com intenção de preencher o vazio que sente?

- Não! Quero dizer... Sim. Mas é o vazio que sinto por não poder ser mãe! – explicou rapidamente – Você sabe que nunca pude ter filhos...

- Acredito em você... – ela fechou os olhos por uns momentos, como se estivesse pensando – Olhe Hinata, adotar uma criança é um processo um pouco demorado... Algumas pessoas levam até dois anos para conseguirem uma entrevista com o assistente social.

- Sei disso...

- Bom... No seu caso, não sei se demorará muito. Você tem condições de se sustentar sozinha, um ótimo emprego e fixo, o que é mais importante, é uma pessoa com bastante influência... Agora, se você tiver em mente adotar uma criança de até dois anos o processo fica muito longo e...

- Não! Eu quero adotar qualquer criança, não me importo com a idade... – justificou-se

- Nesse caso... – Tenten levantou-se da cadeira – Posso começar hoje mesmo a procurar um assistente social e um orfanato

- Oh Tenten, muito obrigado! – abraçou-a – Você não sabe como me fez feliz... E não precisa me dar sua palavra, já a tenho comigo

As duas se despediram e Hinata foi direto para o trabalho. Durante todo o expediente, seus colegas estranharam a animação de Hinata. Ser um médico exigia sangue-frio e estômago para perder possíveis pacientes. Mas sua alegria naquele dia, fez com que as pessoas esquecessem que aquilo era um hospital e alegrou até mesmo quem esperava para ver o ente querido. Na hora do almoço, Hinata se sentou numa mesa ao lado da parede de vidro, o que proporcionava uma linda visão da rua lá fora, do movimento. Nem percebeu quando alguém sentou em sua frente com uma bandeja parecida com a dela:

- Está muito animada hoje. Isso se deve ao fato da audiência sábado? – perguntou a voz grave

- Não Sasuke... – disse ela com um leve sorriso e a face ruborizada – É que eu... Resolvi adotar uma criança

- Ah é? – perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, enquanto sorvia um gole de café – E por que isso agora?

- Você sabe que eu sempre quis ter uma família... – disse olhando fixamente para seu prato

- Essa família vai ficar meio desfalcada não? – debochou. Hinata levantou-se e saiu de perto dele, em direção ao corredor. – Ei Hinata, eu estava brincando... – mas ela não olhara para trás. – Eu me odeio – pensou enquanto terminava seu rápido almoço

Terminado o expediente exatamente às onze horas da noite, Hinata bateu seu cartão na recepção. Antes que pudesse pegar seu sobretudo marrom-claro no cabideiro, Sasuke veio correndo em sua direção. Ambos não tinham plantão na terça-feira:

- Hinata, quero me desculpar por hoje... Não queria te magoar

- Mais do que maguou? Impossível Sasuke – disse enquanto apanhava o sobretudo – Adeus – e com passos rápidos ela foi em direção à garagem.

Estava no segundo piso inferior. Justamente agora em que ela estava precisando deitar em sua cama e esquecer-se da conversa com Sasuke o carro não pegava. Somente agora ela estava sentindo o frio que o fim do inverno trazia. Sua respiração congelava no ar. Tentou mais uma vez virar a chave, mas a gasolina não existia mais. Culpou-se por não ter passado no posto local... Abaixou sua cabeça e encostou a mesma no volante de couro do automóvel. Ao seu lado, uma voz perguntou:

- Está tudo bem? – ela virou a cabeça para fitar Sasuke

- Para falar a verdade... Não. – ela sorriu divertida – A gasolina acabou...

- Quer carona?

- Não, eu posso pegar o metrô – ela abriu a bolsa, mas havia deixado a carteira em casa – Ou talvez... Andar. Caminhar faz bem para a saúde

- Nesse frio? – ele riu – Vem que eu te levo...

Com grande relutância a Hyuuga desceu do automóvel e seguiu-o até seu próprio. Quem olhasse pensaria que ela estava indo tranquilamente, mas seu corpo pesava para segui-lo e sua consciência gritava um alto e sonoro "Não!". Ora, de que adianta a consciência falar "não" se o coração diz "sim"?

No caminho nenhum dos dois disse nada um ao outro. O silêncio era terrível. Como Hinata queria tirar suas dúvidas aflitivas com Sasuke... Perguntar-lhe o porquê de tudo aquilo... Mas adiantou-se em ficar quieta. Na falta de coragem, o silêncio era a solução. Chegaram enfim em frente à casa que um dia fora dos dois. Hinata apanhou a bolsa e saiu do carro. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, ela agradeceu a carona. Bateu a mesma e seguiu em direção à varanda. Dado dois passos, Hinata pronunciou:

- Sasuke... – e virou-se para fitá-lo. Ele olhava-a atentamente

- Sim?

- Eu... – respirou fundo e fechou os olhos- A que horas é a audiência sábado?

- Ah... Duas e meia

- Certo. Obrigada. – acenou com a mão uma despedida e entrou em casa. Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Pôde ouvir o carro de Sasuke acelerando e se afastando. A Hyuuga bateu a cabeça contra a porta e foi escorregando até encontrar o chão. Culpou-se pôr não ter coragem para dizer a verdade... De repente o telefone toca e ela se vê obrigada a se levantar a tendê-lo com uma voz quase muda:

- Alô?

_Hinata? Aqui é a Tenten..._

Mal sabia a Hyuuga que a partir daquele telefonema, sua vida mudaria completamente..."

Hinata lembrava-se desse dia claramente. Havia seis meses que ela decidira adotar uma criança e a hora tinha chegado. Estava na entrada do Orfanato Santo Anjo, dirigido por freiras. Tenten ao seu lado, para conversar com a madre superiora. Ela olhava com atenção a entrada do local. Ela ali encontraria um filho e uma criança encontraria nela uma mãe:

- A melhor mãe do mundo! – pensou encorajando-se

- Não vai entrar? Aí dentro um futuro Hyuuga lhe espera... – sorriu a colega.

Com passos calmos, ela adentrou a casa. Era enorme e muito bem organizada. No pátio florido, todas as crianças brincavam e conversavam com outros casais, conquistando assim o carinho deles. Hinata fez questão de se preparar, duas horas antes de sair de casa. Escolheu uma calça cinza e uma blusa social de botões branca com o cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo médio. Quando faltavam cinco minutos, ela soltou os cabelos, colocou um vestido azul de corte reto e abotoado e calçou um par de sapatilhas brancas. Se quisesse passar uma boa imagem, que não fosse de uma pessoa severa. Ali estavam várias crianças, mas nenhuma chamava atenção da Hyuuga. Depois de quinze minutos sentada num banco sozinha, ela olhou ao seu redor e percebeu uma porta aberta. Curiosa, ela entrou. Tinha um corredor branco cheio de adesivos e figuras coloridas. No fim do corredor uma escada. Ela subiu a escada de madeira lentamente, tomando cuidado para que não rangesse. Encontrou ao fim da mesma várias portas de quartos, muito bem arrumados e coloridos, com bonecas, ursos de pelúcia e livros. Olhou para trás e achou não ter mau nenhum em conhecer o local. Andou algumas portas adiante até ver uma garotinha de seis anos, sentada numa cama. Hinata entrou no quarto e disse suavemente:

- Olá? – a garotinha virou os olhos num tom de verde escuro para olhá-la – Tudo bem?

- Tudo – respondeu timidamente. Os cabelos curtos na orelha fizeram Hinata sorrir ao se lembrar da infância. Mas diferente dela, a menina tinha a pele de um tom dourado como o trigo. Abriu seu mais belo sorriso e perguntou a menina:

- Qual seu nome?

- Hana...

- Muito prazer Hana, meu nome é Hinata. O que faz aqui sozinha? Não deveria ter ido com as crianças lá pra baixo?

- Não quis...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estava brincando... – Hinata percorreu com os olhos pelo quarto vazio

- Com quem?

- Com a minha boneca – ela apontou para uma boneca de pano em cima da cômoda cor-de-rosa – Mas ela não veio me procurar...

- Estavam brincando de esconde-esconde? Eu adorava quando era pequena...

A menina olhou para Hinata que lhe sorria como se um anjo fosse. Encabulada, ela se aproximou e apanhou a delicada mão da Hyuuga. Depois, olhou em seus olhos e timidamente perguntou:

- Você quer brincar?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nhá... Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da minha new FIC SasuHina.

Espero que gostem ^^"

Dedicado à FranHyuuga como já disse. Ela é uma super amiga minha e também uma super escritora que sempre me tratou muito bem, com a delicadeza de uma flor...

Só espero que ela goste da FIC O_O"

Aguardo comentários (se forem do gosto de vocês n.n")

Beijos a todos!!!


	2. A garotinha Hana

"**O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter coragem para ir colhê-la à beira do precipício..."**

**OBS: Itachi não é um maluco que matou a família toda ok? -.-"**

**Capítulo 2: A garotinha Hana**

As semanas passaram e Hinata fora todos os dias de folga e finais de semana livres levar a garotinha para que juntas fossem passear pela cidade. Hana ficou vibrante ao ganhar uma nova boneca de pano colorido como ela queria. Enquanto o tempo passava, a garotinha estava mais do que acostumada com a presença da Hyuuga. Quando chegava a hora de irem passear, ela não desgrudava de sua "amigona" e quando a mesma a deixava no orfanato, ela contava quantos dias faltavam para se verem novamente e brincarem de esconde-esconde. Na volta do último passeio que fizeram, Hana no banco de trás do carro, perguntou numa voz tímida e insegura para Hinata:

- Você pode fazer uma coisa para mim, Hina-chan? – perguntou olhando para o teto do carro

- Claro Hana, – ela fitava a garotinha pelo retrovisor – tudo que estiver ao meu alcance...

- O que eu vou pedir é meio difícil... Eu peço pro papai Noel todo ano, mas ele nunca me dá! – reclamou ranzinza

- E o que você quer? – perguntou rindo

- Uma família.

Hinata ao ouvir isso, quase bateu seu carro. Guiou o mesmo até o acostamento e virou-se para encarar a menina com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Isso era exatamente o que queria ouvir, mas de tão encantada, não conseguiu acreditar...

- O que disse? – perguntou com os olhos molhados

- Eu quero uma família... Quero que você seja minha família...

Hinata abriu o maior sorriso que conseguia e depois, não se importou se pareceria ridícula, mas abraçou a menina ternamente, como se não fossem se separar mais. Voltou ao banco de motorista e, antes que pudesse continuar a dirigir, ligou para sua advogada:

- Tenten – ela limpou uma lágrima de felicidade que corria de seus olhos – arrume hoje mesmo os papéis de adoção.

Hinata andava de um lado para o outro nos corredores do hospital. Passava todo o horário de almoço lendo uma lista com todas as cores de tinta possíveis. Já tinha escolhido cinco, mas ainda precisava de mais uma para fazer os testes no futuro quarto de Hana... Andava murmurando: "verde ou azul? Verde ou azul?" Seus colegas de trabalho estranhavam seu comportamento, mas quem é que não ficaria entusiasmado quando está prestes de ganhar um filho? Mesmo que este fosse adotado? Passando perto de Sasuke, a Hyuuga distraída continuava murmurando a mesma frase, provocando certa curiosidade da parte do Uchiha:

- Hinata? – perguntou confuso

- Sasuke! – exclamou como se não o tivesse ainda visto. E de fato, não tinha – Preciso de sua ajuda! – disse colocando as mãos em seu ombro, deixando que a lista em sua mão caísse

- C-claro – disse ainda confuso

- Verde ou azul?

- Como é que é? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

- Que cor prefere? Verde ou azul?

- A... Azul.

- Azul claro ou escuro?

- Claro... – disse num fio de voz. Ela abriu um sorriso

- Obrigada! – e apanhando a lista do chão, se pôs a andar em direção ao vestiário feminino – A propósito, seu jaleco está sujo! – gritou ao longe

Mas ele não tinha prestado atenção. Só conseguia olhar Hinata se afastando. A roupa branca combinava muito com ela. Esse era o trabalho perfeito para um anjo: salvar vidas. E Hinata nunca tinha perdido um paciente em sua mesa de cirurgias... Ficou ainda parado, olhando para o fim do corredor que ela acabara de virar. Logo alguém apareceu lhe chamando a atenção:

- Faz tempo que ela não sorri assim hein?

- Faz sim Itachi...

- Acho que a última vez que ela sorriu foi quando você a pediu em casamento, uns três anos atrás...

- Dois – corrigiu

- Ah, que seja! – olhou para o irmão – Seu jaleco está sujo

- Eu sei disso – retrucou mau-humorado, indo direto ao vestiário

Itachi era enfermeiro. Praticamente todos da família Uchiha eram voltados à medicina. A mãe de Sasuke, neurocirurgiã, seu pai cirurgião plástico. Mas Sasuke só entrara para essa área devido ao sonho que tinha de salvar as pessoas. Decidiu isso por pura vocação, mas muitos falaram que era por ele ter visto os pais serem atropelados muitos anos antes. O que não era verdade. Certo que, sentiu por ver seus pais deitados sem vida no meio da rua, mas esse sonho ele tivera desde que se conhecera por gente.

Chegou ao vestiário e colocou outra roupa. Branca obviamente, nada de cores fortes e marcantes como as que a ex-namorada de Itachi usava.

Os vestiários poderiam até ser separados, mas os armários com os jalecos dos médicos e enfermeiros ficavam na mesma ala e, o armário de Sasuke ficava ao lado do armário da Hyuuga. Torceu os dedos para não a encontrar lá, mas foi justamente o contrário:

- Olá Hinata... – disse enquanto girava sua senha no compartimento

- Oi... – respondeu quase num sussurro

Depois disso o silêncio perdurou. Sasuke abriu sua porta primeiro e tirou um jaleco impecavelmente branco. Vestiu-o. Virou-se para Hinata e disse:

- Este está limpo – ela abriu um sorriso

- Está sim. – ela voltou os olhos para a tranca do seu armário que não abria

- Algum problema?

- Esqueci a senha novamente... – olhava para a tranca desapontada

- Mas eu me lembro – disse ele abrindo espaço e girando a tranca.

Duas vezes para a esquerda parando no número quinze. Duas vezes para a direita parando no número dezessete. Três vezes girando para a esquerda parando no quarenta e cinco e então... A porta não abria.

- Está emperrada

- E agora? – perguntou ainda sem fitar os olhos ônix

- Bom, a porta está aberta, só temos que forçá-la para trás. – olhou para ela – Me ajuda?

Hinata olhou espantada para ele, mas lógico que não estava tentando uma aproximação, estava apenas querendo ajudá-la a abrir a porta do armário, concluiu. Respondeu a pergunta do Uchiha afirmando com a cabeça. Ela colocou as mãos finas e delicadas sobre a tranca e Sasuke, por sua vez, colocou suas mãos grandes e fortes por cima das de Hinata. Ela sentiu o calor dele esquentando sua mão fria. Respirou fundo e abaixou de leve o rosto para que ele não visse sua face ruborizada. Ele aproximou o rosto de seu ouvido e disse:

- No três a gente puxa ok? – ela confirmou novamente com a cabeça – Um... Dois... Três!

E os enfermeiros que passavam ali perto escutaram um estrondo entre os armários de metal. Hinata e Sasuke puxaram a porta com tanta força que a tiraram do lugar, fazendo com que os dois batessem com violência nos armários de trás.

Para deixar a situação mais constrangedora, Hinata estava entre a porta fria de metal e o corpo quente de Sasuke, com os rostos bem próximos um do outro:

- Isso não está acontecendo – pensou sem fitá-lo.

Abriu os olhos e olhou na direção de seu armário, agora sem porta. Foi exatamente nessa hora que ela achou a solução:

- A porta! – exclamou apontando para o armário. Sasuke deu as costas para a Hyuuga que respirou aliviada

- É mesmo... Usamos muita força... – ele se abaixou e apanhou o que antes fora uma porta – Pense pelo lado positivo: não terá mais problemas com a porta. – ela riu

- Agora eu tenho que ir... – disse apanhando a bolsa e indo em direção à saída

- Ir? Embora? – perguntou

- Ah sim, eu não lhe disse, desculpe, mas fui liberada antes para poder arrumar o quarto da Hana e... – fora cortada

- Ah sim, pode ir. Até amanhã – e antes que pudesse dizer o mesmo, Sasuke já tinha saído.

Hinata fez o mesmo, seguindo pela escada de serviços que dava acesso ao estacionamento inferior. Enquanto descia as escadas apressadamente, se lembrava do que tinha dito à Sasuke: "...eu não lhe disse, desculpe..." Desculpar-se por quê? Ela não tinha que lhe falar aonde ia! Só Hinata não conseguia parar de tratá-lo como antes, muito menos esquecê-lo... Mas era bom esquecê-lo, não queria passar a impressão de que a menina era só um preenchimento do vazio que sentia agora.

- Hinata, por que demorou tanto? – bronqueava Hanabi ao ver a irmã chegando com uma lata de tinta

A Hyuuga tinha passado antes na loja de matérias de construção e comprado a cor de tinta que Sasuke falou: azul claro. Claro que essa não seria a cor que escolheriam, afinal tinham mais cinco sobrando... Mas para todo caso...

- Fui comprar tinta... – disse mostrando a lata

- Ah tá... Vamos lá! – disse com um sorriso alegre

No quarto de tamanho médio estava Tenten esperando as meninas. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que Hinata via a amiga sem aquela roupa toda formal... Uma calça jeans desbotada, uma regata branca os cabelos presos por duas tranças... Sua irmã estava da mesma forma com que a médica sempre a via trajes informais como de costume. Hinata também se estranhou ao ver no espelho, em vez de uma roupa impecavelmente branca, uma blusa amarela e uma jardineira jeans que ia até os joelhos.

O quarto estava todo vazio com algumas folhas de jornal no chão para evitar que a tinta manchasse o chão de madeira envernizada. Os testes com a tinta começaram. Hinata deu uma pincelada de tinta na parede para ver o que achavam:

- Rosa? – perguntou Hanabi

- O que vocês acham? – perguntou a Hyuuga também não gostando do efeito que a tinta fizera

- Não sei Hina. Acho que ficou um tanto... – tentava explicar Tenten

- Rosa – concluiu Hanabi.

A cor rosa fora então reprovada. Hinata abriu a lata de tinta que a irmã trouxera. Testaram na parede do quarto, mas a reação não foi das melhores:

- Verde-limão? – exclamou surpresa Hinata

- Ah, eu achei alegre, mas... – tentou desculpar-se analisando a cor

Mais uma vez, outra cor foi testada na parede, essa trazida por Tenten. Acontece que amarelo-dourado ficou muito carregado e lilás...? Lilás era a cor de Hinata, Hana estranharia caso notasse isso. Hanabi tentou mostrar a segunda cor que trouxera:

- Bege! – disse animada

- Mas aí vai ficar parecendo o meu escritório! – protestou Tenten

- Tá bom... – conformou-se Hanabi enquanto via a irmã dando alguns risos por debaixo das mãos que tapavam sua boca – E você Hina, não trouxe outra tinta?

E Hinata trouxera. Justamente a cor que ela achou que iria passar despercebida... Resolveu não contrariar, abriu a lata de tinta que dizia "azul-claro" e, como das outras vezes, testou na parede. Para sua surpresa a cor agradou:

- Esse tom ficou lindo! – exclamou Hanabi

- Hana irá adorar este quarto! – concordou Tenten

- Gostaram mesmo? – perguntou surpresa

- Claro! Você tem um ótimo gosto para tintas Hina – sorriu-lhe a advogada

Elas começaram a se aprontar para pintarem enfim o quarto de azul-claro, a escolha que Sasuke fizera... Iria ficar um pouco mais complicado esquecer Sasuke daquele jeito, mas quem liga? Em meio a risos elas começaram o trabalho.

Já havia anoitecido quando elas terminaram de colocar o último objeto dentro do quarto. As paredes fizeram um lindo contraste com os móveis brancos. Um guarda-roupa de quatro portas, uma penteadeira que Hinata havia comprado numa loja de antiguidades com um espelho de cristal, uma cama de solteira com um edredom rosa – claro, mais uma prateleira branca cheia de ursinhos de pelúcia, bonecas e livros. No chão um tapete indiano que Hana mesma tinha escolhido no caminho para o parque duas semanas antes. Em cima da cabeceira da cama, a janela com uma persiana branca com flores rosa transparentes. Hana iria adorar. Hinata podia até ouvir o comentário da garotinha ao se referir ao quarto: " é lindo Hina-chan!"Riu ao pensar na hipótese. Depois, as três se sentaram no sofá da casa e ficaram comendo pizza de queijo enquanto reprisavam "E o vento levou..." na TV a cabo. Choraram como se nunca tivessem visto ao filme cem vezes, depois, Hanabi e Tenten foram embora. O dia seguinte seria bem lotado, a começar por Hana que a partir de amanha, moraria com ela. A Hyuuga só conseguia rir.

O carro da advogada parou em frente ao Orfanato Santo Anjo, aonde Hana esperava Hinata. A Hyuuga estava com as mãos tremendo, suava frio. Estava nervosa. Queria ser a melhor mãe do mundo para ela, mas a insegurança falava, ou melhor, gritava mais alto. Não que não estivesse pronta, mas conseguiria fazer Hana feliz?

Ela saiu do carro. Estavam no meio do verão, portanto fazia muito calor. Trajava uma saia florida na altura dos joelhos, uma blusa azul-celeste de alcinhas e uma sandália de tiras coloridas. Mal conseguia se manter de pé. Entrou com um sorriso sem fim nos lábios, sentiu como se o maxilar estivesse trincando de tanto que sorria. Mas sua alegria era tanta que não podia evitar. Entrou no salão onde estavam a Madre superiora, algumas malas no chão e Hana. Hana estava linda com um vestido amarelo-claro repleto de borboletas coloridas. Ao ver Hinata, correu em sua direção, abraçando-a como se ela estivesse sumida por anos. Hinata deixou que lágrimas aliviadas corressem por seu rosto ainda mais reluzente. As crianças aplaudiam feliz a ida da amiguinha. Hinata, com Hana no colo, foi se despedir da madre. Ela sorria tristemente e seus olhos demonstravam preocupação:

- Adeus Madre Santinha – disse Hana. Santinha era o apelido da Madre

- Adeus minha querida... – ela olhou para Hinata

- Muito obrigado Madre, não sabe como estou feliz...

- Imagino minha criança... – sorriu ainda mais triste – Boa sorte

O "boa sorte" soou um tanto estranho para Hinata. Podia jurar que a Madre tinha desejado aquilo, não pela experiência de ser mãe, mas sim, por causa da menina. Ora, o que uma garotinha indefesa poderia fazer? Apenas dar alegria! Ignorou seus pensamentos e levou Hana para casa. Agora, sua casa. Hana ficou maravilhada e como Hinata preverá, Hana achou o quarto lindo. Depois de deixarem as malas em casa, as duas foram passar um dia inteiro juntas, como mãe e filha...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outro capítulo pronto ^^

Muito obrigado pelos comentários, estou lisonjeada =DD

**Agradecimentos:**

Hyuuga Samaritana: puxa, que bom que gostou e assim, logo no primeiro capitulo, já colocou a minha FIC nos favoritos??? Uhuuu! \o/

FranHyuuga: Aweee!!! Nossa homenageada apareceu por aqui n.n Que bom que gostou da FIC Fran! Você merece uma FIC boa (não que a minha seja =/) por isso escrevi uma para você. Realmente, o Sasuke de médico num jaleco branco é MARA! *O* Hana ganhou uma mãe e Hinata uma filhinha... Sasuke cutucando Hinata nem com vara curta, foi com palito de dente quebrado mesmo :P A explicação de, porquê o Sasuke ter se separado de Hinata virá com o decorrer da história. P.S.:Quem está rindo feito boba agora sou eu. Hehehe' n.n'

Nyo-mila: obrigada por perguntar n.n Sasuke se separou de Hinata sim, mas isso não quer dizer que o amor acabou... Assim como disse ali em cima, o desenrolar da coisa vem ao decorrer da história. Agora, deixa eu te explicar o pó da bagaceira xD : Hinata adotou a menina, não pelo fato de se sentir sozinha com o divórcio, mas sim, porque ela nunca pôde ter filhos. A história ta complicada, eu sei, mas prometo que vai ficar menos complicada com o passar dos capítulos, ok? (pra falar a verdade, acho que vai ficar mais complicada com o decorrer da história O_O Mas enfim...)

Kinha Oliver: é, eles já começam se divorciando n.n' Sorry =( É que eu pensei: tem tanta FIC que começa feliz e acaba com a separação dos dois... Por que eu não posso fazer o contrário? :DD Tipo: começar a história já em pleno pé de guerra? Hehehe' Mas, que bom que vai continuar a acompanhando, isso é importante pra mim. Valeu! *-*

Espero que tenham aprovado. Aguardo comentários (de xingamento ou não ^^")

Bjuss!!!¹²³


	3. Acontecimentos estranhos

"**Covarde não é aquele que chora por amor, mas sim aquele que não ama com medo de chorar..."**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- _Sábado, folga de Hyuuga Hinata – _era o que estava escrito na tabela de folgas da semana.

Hinata abriu um largo sorriso ao ver seu nome ali. Poderia levar Hana para ver o novo filme que tinha estreado no cinema, ou fazer um piquenique no próprio jardim, talvez brincassem de boneca ou de esconde-esconde, brincadeira preferida das duas. A garotinha estava indo muito bem na escola principalmente nas aulas de Artes, pois sempre trazia consigo uma folha colorida, quase sempre com Hinata desenhada nele de mãos dadas com a garotinha. Outras vezes, elas estavam no jardim brincando. Claro que os desenhos não eram dos melhores, mas a médica os entendia muito bem e com amor, tudo fica mais fácil...

No sábado, seu dia de folga, Hinata e Hana ficaram o dia todo brincando na escola da menina, onde estava tendo a exposição do desenvolvimento escolar das crianças. Hana fora a mais elogiada o que causou tamanho orgulho na jovem médica. O que mais alegrou seu dia foi quando a professora lhe disse: "ela se parece muito com você". Imagine! Hana, uma criança estranha a qual Hinata nunca teve algum contato, de repente se torna sua filha e o melhor, parecida consigo! A exposição terminou às seis horas da tarde. Na volta, as duas foram jantar na casa da Hyuuga mais nova. Hanabi mimava Hana de uma forma muito engraçada aos olhos da menina. Ela se fantasiava de vários personagens, contava as histórias clássicas de formas diferentes e com o final completamente modificado. Para a menina comer algo que ela se recusava, lá vinha Hanabi com vários fantoches alegrar Hana que sempre cedia às histórias da tia. Finalmente, às oito horas, Hinata voltou para casa com a menina, iria levá-la ao cinema na sessão das nove e meia. Quando chegaram, a menina se encolheu no banco do carro e fechou os olhos assustada. Estacionando o carro, a Hyuuga logo indagou:

-Algum problema Hana?

- Não... Nada...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Você está passando bem? Alguma coisa que você comeu te fez mal?

- Não... – respondeu a menina com a cabeça escondida entre as pernas – Eu só estou um pouco cansada...

- Ora, não tem problema, eu te dou um banho e nós podemos ficar aqui em casa mesmo assistindo alguns filmes e, quem sabe, se você for boazinha na hora do banho, eu não faço aquela pipoca da qual você gosta. E então? – ela disse sorrindo para a menina, que logo olhou sorridente para Hinata e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Hinata então a pegou no colo e as duas foram para dentro da casa.

**xxxxx**

- Hana, já está pronto! – chamou Hinata na cozinha

Logo, ela ouve os passos apressados da menina batendo contra o chão de madeira e descendo as escadas, aparecendo rapidamente na cozinha. Hana vestia um pijama de algodão rosa com flores azuis, presente de Tenten. Ela então sentou-se na cadeira e ficou em frente ao prato de porcelana e o copo de vidro ainda vazio. Hinata se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e colocou o macarrão em seu prato:

- É para comer tudo hein? – o telefone toca – Vá comendo que eu já venho lhe servir suco

- Certo Hina-chan!

Hinata foi correndo à sala, atravessou alguns sofás, uma poltrona, a mesa de vidro e um vaso de meio metro até chegar à mesinha do telefone branco que tocava agudamente. Ela tirou o mesmo do gancho e disse o típico:

- Alô?

-_Hinata? É a Hanabi! – _foi a resposta da mais nova – _Você ainda não foi para o shopping com Hana?_

- Nós não vamos mais... – ela respondeu – Hana está cansada, eu não quero deixar a pobrezinha mais exausta...

_- Ah, já que vocês não vão sair, eu vou dar uma passada na sua casa, certo? Eu estou no carro, acabei de entrar na estrada que leva à sua casa, pensei em te ligar pra ver se você tinha saído pra me arranjar aquele filme que..._

- Hanabi, você tá prestando atenção na estrada? – perguntou ao perceber a empolgação da irmã no telefone

_- Claro que estou, você acha mesmo que eu... – _e uma buzina soa do outro lado do telefone – _Barbeiro! – _grita Hanabi

- Presta atenção na estrada! E, tudo bem, pode vir aqui em casa que nós te esperamos

_- Tá bom Hina, tchau! – _e antes de desligar o telefone, Hinata ainda pôde ouvir a irmã xingando mais um motorista na rua.

Logo após colocar o mesmo no gancho, um barulho vem da cozinha, levando a atenção de Hinata para o cômodo. Temendo que Hana tivesse se machucado, Hinata correu até onde ela estava e ao chegar, viu o copo de vidro que antes estava em cima da mesa, espatifado no chão:

- Hana! – correu até ela lhe abraçando – Você está bem? Eu disse que colocaria o suco pra você mais tarde... – dizia enquanto apanhava os cacos de vidro do chão e os jogava no lixo

- Mas não fui eu... – dizia assustada a menina

- Olha, se você quebrou o copo, pode me dizer, não vou ficar brava – disse enquanto sorria

- Mas não fui eu... – repetia

- Tá tudo bem Hana, ninguém se machucou e é o que importa... – disse passando um pano úmido no chão, certificando-se que ali não tivesse mais nada

- Não fui eu mamãe, eu juro!

Hinata parou em frente a pia, soltando o pano umedecido sobre a mesma. Hana nunca lhe chamara de mãe antes e isso a fez esquecer-se de tudo, do copo quebrado, da irmã falando ao telefone... Voltou os olhos molhados para Hana que a olhava aflita, na esperança de que Hinata acreditasse nela. Não era bem nisso que a médica pensava. Em sua cabeça passavam imagens dela e a mãe brincando e em como ela adorava repetir a palavra "mãe". Hanabi não tivera a sorte de conhecer ela, mas tratava a irmã mais velha como se fosse a própria. Ainda emocionada, Hinata perguntou incrédula:

- Você me chamou de... Mãe?

- Mas você é minha mamãe, não é? – a garotinha perguntava confusa

Hinata correu para abraçar a menina, mas antes que o fizesse, as luzes do local se apagaram. Hinata ouviu a voz de Hana num grito agudo, apavorado. Enquanto Hinata repetia para que ela ficasse calma, procurava o interruptor para ligar as chaves de energia. Tateava os móveis para saber onde estava indo. Sentiu uma dor muito forte na testa, como se tivessem lhe acertado algo, mas na hora não deu atenção. Finalmente chegou ao interruptor e ergueu as chaves, fazendo toda a energia local voltar. Andou de volta à cozinha dizendo:

- Pronto, não precisava ter medo...

Hana então apontou com os olhos arregalados pelo pânico para Hinata e gritou. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Hinata voltou-se rápido para trás e não viu nada. Antes que pudesse perguntar à menina o porquê daquilo, viu seu reflexo na porta de vidro do armário e percebeu que a dor que havia sentido àquela hora, era uma ferida profunda que fizera em cima da testa, do lado esquerdo que sangrava muito. Hanabi, ouvindo os gritos da menina, abriu a porta com tamanha força que sentiu o trinco da porta entrando na parede. Ao ver a irmã daquele jeito, com a mão em cima do ferimento, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue que saía, ficou sem reação:

- Hinata! O que aconteceu?! – perguntou voltando à realidade

- Eu bati a cabeça, vá ver Hana – disse enquanto subia às escadas em busca do kit de primeiros socorros.

**xxxxx**

Hana já tinha dormido. Eram quase onze horas da noite quando ela se rendeu ao sono e deitou-se na cama. Hinata estava com um curativo no alto da testa que era bem disfarçado pela franja um pouco mais longa do que deveria ser. Foi até a sala, onde encontrou a irmã sentada no sofá, mudando constantemente de canal, com uma bacia de pipocas na mão. Hinata se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo a Hyuuga mais nova pular onde estava:

- Hinata... Me assustou...

- Desculpe – disse rindo

- Está melhor? – perguntou encostando a mão em sua própria testa, indicando que a pergunta fora feita em relação ao machucado

- Estou. Foi apenas um cortezinho... Já vi cortes piores que estes, não foi nada sério...

- Bom saber... Mas como é que você fez isso?! – perguntava incrédula

- Devo ter batido a cabeça em alguma quina dos armários enquanto procurava o interruptor de energia... Isso nunca aconteceu antes, até agora não sei como as chaves caíram...

- Hana estava desesperada. Tentei acudi-la, dizendo que você estava bem, que foi só um acidente, mas ela insistia em dizer que uma _mulher _tinha feito àquilo, e que essa tal pessoa era má, perigosa e queria te machucar... Coisa de criança. – concluiu

- Coisa de criança... – repetiu colocando a mão sobre o ferimento.

**xxxxx**

- Aqui mamãe! – disse Hana estendendo sua agenda florida para Hinata na página de bilhetes.

- Reunião de pais e mestres? – perguntou sorrindo, como sempre

- É para os professores dizerem como estão indo os alunos, se estão dando trabalho ou com dificuldade – repetiu assim como a professora falara

- Então serei obrigada a ouvir mais maravilhas a seu respeito? – o rosto de Hana ruborizou – Fico feliz com isso.

No dia seguinte após a aula, Hanabi quem fora buscar Hana na escola. Ela tinha alugado filmes como "A pequena sereia", "A bela adormecida" e "Branca de Neve" para a menina ver. Fariam uma festa do pijama, apenas as duas. Hinata não sabia qual delas era mais infantil: sua filha ou Hanabi. Enquanto pensava nisso, ela fechava a porta do seu armário, agora nova e sem problemas para abrir ou fechar. Dentro da porta, tinha uma foto dela e da menina no primeiro dia em que ela chamou Hana de "minha filha", no parque do centro. A fechou depois de apanhar seu jaleco e alguns papéis de pacientes em recuperação:

- Como anda a vida? – uma voz grave perguntou ao seu lado – Agitada, presumo

- A vida anda com as pernas, Sasuke – respondeu sorrindo – E agitação não é problema quando se é médico, sempre arranjo tempo para minha filha... – disse virando-lhe as costas

- Eu não teria tempo para um filho como você tem... – Hinata parou e fitou-o

- Claro que não. Você não teve tempo nem para mim – e terminando sua frase, voltou a caminhar

- Hei Hinata, espera um pouco! – disse correndo em seu encontro – Como tem tanta certeza? – disse impedindo que ela continuasse a andar

- Se não foi por isso, então pelo quê? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos esperando a explicação que ele nunca lhe deu

- É uma coisa complicada... Eu... – uma voz chama por Hinata na sala de cirurgias

- Engano seu. A única coisa complicada aqui é você – e seguiu para o setor de pronto-atendimento, deixando um Sasuke completamente atordoado em seus pensamentos.

**xxxxx**

Hinata correu entre os corredores da escola primária. Os últimos pais saiam pela porta de madeira com uma faixa de vidro verde-esmeralda. A professora já ia fechar a porta quando a médica pediu que esperasse. A professora logo a reconheceu e deixou que entrasse. Apontou uma cadeira azul, que era a cadeira em que Hana se sentava todos os dias e ela se sentou. A professora colocou sua cadeira próxima à de Hinata e tirou de uma pasta alguns desenhos feitos pela menina:

- Sua filha é muito inteligente e aplicada – Hinata sorriu – Ela se relacionava muito bem com os coleguinhas no início do ano letivo, eles brincavam sempre...

- Se "relacionava"? "Brincavam"? Por quê diz como se isso não acontecesse mais? – perguntou confusa

- Porque elas não acontecem mais – Hinata ficou surpresa

- Mas ela sempre volta tão feliz pra casa... Eu não entendo...

- E eu também gostaria de entender senhorita Hyuuga, se aceitar responder algumas perguntas.

- Claro!

- Primeira pergunta: Hana é adotada. Você adotou Hana para preencher o vazio que sentia pela separação alguns meses antes?

- Não. – disse com leve irritação na voz – Por que vocês insistem tanto que Hana é para mim um segundo plano? Tenho me desdobrado em duas para ser a mãe que eu perdi ainda mais nova que ela – disse agora com um timbre de tristeza deixando que uma lágrima caísse despercebida de seus olhos – Amo aquela menina, a senhora não faz idéia de como eu a amo, desde o momento que a vi, essa menina é um encanto... E, não me importo de ela é ou não adotada, Hana é minha filha

- Não duvido disso... – a professora sorriu – Segunda pergunta: você a deixa ver algum tipo de filme inapropriado para sua idade? Que contenha violência?

- Nunca! Ela só assiste aos desenhos para sua idade, eu mesma os compro

- Ok. Terceira e última pergunta: - Hinata prestou atenção – você já teve algum desentendimento, briga com alguém na frente dela?

- Não. Nunca trago problemas de trabalho para casa, se é o que você quer saber... – fora interrompida

- Não digo do trabalho em si, mas de alguma pessoa... Talvez, uma pessoa que não goste de você

- Procuro manter os inimigos longe de mim. Nunca gostei de brigas. Era tudo o que tinha para falar? – perguntou agoniada, queria sair dali

- Quero que veja alguns desenhos que fizemos – ela lhe mostra alguns papéis – pedi que desenhassem do que tinham mais medo e ela desenhou o que seria você – apontou para uma mulher de cabelos negros deitada no chão – e o que seria o medo dela – apontou para outra mulher do lado – Depois pedi que elas escrevessem o que aquilo queria dizer e ela escreveu: _"tenho medo que a mulher má leve minha mãe de mim"_. Acreditei que ela tivesse presenciado uma briga sua... – se explicou erguendo os ombros

Hinata estranhou muito tudo aquilo. Começou a folhar alguns desenhos e, entre as folhas alegres e coloridas, reconheceu um desenho muito familiar. Era sua cozinha, Hana estava sentada na mesa com um prato em sua frente. Do lado, o copo de vidro no chão, quebrado. Àquilo tinha acontecido há um mês. O que chamou ainda mais a atenção da Hyuuga, foi algo que não estava no local aquele dia, pelo menos, não deveria estar: uma mulher do lado da mesa, com um olhar ameaçador. Concentrada naquilo, levou um susto muito grande quando a professora perguntou se estava tudo bem:

- Claro... Estava pensando em outra coisa...

- Ah sim, me desculpe se irritei ou magoei a senhora de alguma maneira, mas acho que Hana viu algo que pode ter a feito ficar com algum trauma... Pode até ter visto uma briga na rua enquanto voltavam para casa que tenha chamado apenas a sua atenção. – a professora fez uma pausa e acrescentou - Lembrando que amanhã não haverá aula. – Hinata concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, cumprimentando a professora e rapidamente deixando o recinto.

Já dentro do carro, ela ficava pensando em quem poderia ser a mulher dos desenhos. Cabelos róseos? Ela nunca tinha visto alguém assim.

**xxxxx**

Awe povo!!! \o/

Postei o capítulo n.n

Sorry pela demora #o.o#

E aí? Quem gostou do capítulo? Aguardo comentários nem que sejam de xingamento =DD

--

**Bruna Hime: **_é, concordo com você, adotar uma criança deve ser lindo! Eu também queria poder fazer isso, mas não tenho idade ainda... *suspiro* mas tudo bem, temos uma vida toda pela frente \o Obrigada por ler n.n_

**Kinha Oliver: **_Huahuahuahua... Você não é a primeira que me diz isso... Realmente, minhas amigas que leram perguntaram se Hana seria como Sâmara, mas não, ela não é do mal e nem vai queimar ninguém se tocar em alguma pessoa, muito menos vai gravar uma fita K7 beleza? E não tem importância não menina, eu adoro quando as pessoas ficam curiosas com minhas FICs, significa que eu consigo escrever suspense \o/ Beijos, valeu por comentar n.n_

**Hinata Slash:**_ que bom que gostou do capítulo \o/ A Hana não faz nada, mas outra pessoa sim... *fazendo mistério* Obrigadim por comentar!!! :*_

_Beijos à todos!_

_Até \o_


	4. No hospital

"**Por amor ser feliz, por amor sonhar, por amor viver, por amor amar..."**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Capítulo 4: No Hospital**

"Hinata não tinha conseguido dormir à noite tentando lembrar-se de alguma briga recente, mas nada lhe vinha à mente... Nunca gostou disso, por isso fazia de tudo para que Hana não presenciasse nada parecido. Seria então que Hana fosse a algum psicólogo. Mas ela jamais daria medicamentos fortes, se fosse o caso, para a menina. Precisava encontrar alguém de confiança também. Mas quem? Pensou em ligar para a irmã, mas Hanabi não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia amizades com psicólogos. Ligou então para Tenten:

_- Matarashi Tenten – advogada. Quem fala?_

- Tenten, sou eu, Hinata

_- Oi Hinata! Tudo bem com você? O que faz acordada às cinco da manhã?_

- Perguntou o mesmo... – disse rindo

_- Ah, passei a noite toda achando uma solução para um caso complicadíssimo... Nem queria saber... Mas e você? Por que me ligou? Algum problema? Como vai Hana?_

- É sobre ela mesmo que eu quero falar. Hana tem dado preocupação na escola, se afastou dos amigos, fez alguns desenhos com uma pessoa que ela autodenomina _mulher má._ Talvez seja o caso de arrumar um psicólogo, mas não me vem ninguém a mente e não quero qualquer pessoa cuidando de Hana.

- _Já tentou falar com Sasuke?_

- P-por que? – perguntou ruborizando

_- Porque ele é formado em psicologia também, como é que você não sabe se foi casada com ele? – _a linha fica muda – _Desculpe Hina..._

- Tudo bem. Eu já tinha me esquecido disso... – respondeu apoiando o rosto sobre a mão desocupada – Será que eu devo falar com ele?

- _Qual o problema? A relação será meramente materna, e a dele, profissional. Aliás, não conheço mais nenhum psicólogo de confiança..._

- Tem razão – concordou com pesar na voz.

Não tinha jeito. Teria mesmo que falar com ele, logo Hinata, a pessoa que mais queria sua distância... Mas Hana era mais importante que sua falta de coragem ou coração desiludido. Falaria com Sasuke de qualquer maneira. Só faltava saber como."

E lá estava Hinata, se lembrando do que ocorrera duas horas antes. Não conseguia falar. Estava de frente para seu ex-marido e a única coisa que conseguia era segurar com firmeza e doçura a mão de Hana, que se colocara como um escudo na frente da mãe. Sasuke ainda a olhava curioso tentando ler seus pensamentos. Quando estavam juntos, o médico dizia que, se os olhos são espelhos da alma, os de Hinata eram ainda mais fáceis de ler pela transparência. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ele logo se prontificou em perguntar pela terceira vez:

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- O quê? – olhou assustada e ruborizada para o Uchiha – Ah sim... É sobre... – apontou para a menina, depois, se abaixou até sua altura para lhe falar – Por quê não vai até minha sala e espera? Eu já te levo para ficar junto de outras crianças, certo? – a menina concordou e saiu correndo em direção ao cômodo

- Algum problema com a garota? Parece-me bem comportada... – disse enquanto acompanhava com os olhos a menina se distanciar – Lembra você – disse agora olhando para Hinata

- Eu... Precisava de sua ajuda

- Minha ajuda? Pra quê?

- Bom, você é formado em psicologia, então eu achei que...

- Achou o quê? Você precisa de alguma ajuda mental? – ironizou confuso

- Sasuke, Hana está com problemas e eu não sei o que fazer para entender o que se passa na cabecinha dela – disse aflita

- Que tipo de problemas? – Sasuke apontou para uma mesinha da praça de alimentação do hospital. Os dois se sentaram

- Ontem fui chamada à escola e lá, a professora me disse que Hana tem se afastado dos colegas – ela tirou algumas folhas da pasta e entregou a ele – A professora fez uma atividade perguntando do que tinham medo e ela disse que teme uma mulher, que ela possa me levar... – Sasuke olhava atentamente os desenhos, estudando-os – A professora acha que ela tenha presenciado alguma briga e tenha ficado com medo... Mas eu nunca expus Hana a uma coisa dessas!

- Ela não viu alguma mãe brigar com um aluno?

- Pensei nisso, mas ontem, ao encontrar uma mãe na saída, ela me disse que um casal brigou em frente à escola algum tempo. Parecia que eles estavam em... – Hinata parou de falar um momento

- ...em? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- Em processo de separação. – disse olhando para as mãos sobre o tampo de granito

- Ah... – disse sem qualquer emoção na voz, mas também tinha ficado constrangido com a situação – Não creio que seja isso... Não faria sentido algum. Tem mais alguma coisa que você possa me mostrar?

- Tenho! – disse tirando mais um desenho da bolsa – Isso aconteceu mês passado... – e lhe estendeu o desenho de Hana na cozinha

- Uma criança sentada numa mesa, acredito que seja ela, alguma coisa no chão...

- Um copo

- Ah, foi naquela ocasião que você apareceu com um curativo na cabeça?

- É, é, o que quer dizer o desenho?

- Tem ela, o tal do copo quebrado e uma pessoa... Cabelo rosa? Onde é que eu já vi isso? – perguntava a si mesmo

- Sasuke – chamou Hinata – Hana me disse nesse dia, que ela não tinha quebrado o copo

- Quem poderia ter sido?

- Eu estava no telefone

- Então foi essa mulher do desenho – disse o óbvio

- Estávamos sozinhas na casa.

Sasuke olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hinata. A dúvida e o medo estavam presentes em seu olhar. Começaram então a conversarem e debaterem.

**xxxxx**

Hana estava deitada no chão da sala da mãe, enquanto rabiscava vários papéis. Desenhou árvores, flores, sua mãe com algumas asas, que na visão da garota eram de anjos e empenhava-se para desenhar o que via todos os dias no quarto de Hinata. Como por impulso, Hana olhou para o lado e viu Itachi, irmão de Sasuke, passando por ali. Correu em direção dele com o papel ainda na mão. Passou pelas grandes pernas brancas dos enfermeiros, pelos joelhos dos pacientes que esperavam atendimento e várias macas até virar a esquina que fazia no final do corredor, para enfim encontrar-se com o Uchiha mais velho e abraçar suas pernas sem motivo, dizendo:

- Oi papai!

Itachi empalideceu naquela hora. Como assim, pai? Odiava quando essa palavra era dirigida a ele. Filhos? Negaria mesmo que existissem. A idéia de cuidar de uma criança que não fosse algum paciente do hospital o irritava. Afinal, quem era aquela menina? E por que dizia aquilo?

Abaixou-se até ficar de sua altura e, esforçando-se ao máximo para não demonstrar irritação na voz, perguntou:

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Hana – disse sorrindo

- A filha da Hinata – concluiu em pensamento

- Pra você! – disse estendendo o papel que Itachi segurou sem olhar o desenho

- Quem te mandou dizer aquilo a mim? – perguntou querendo imediatamente a resposta – Quem te mandou me chamar de pai?

- Foi a mamãe... – disse balançado o corpo para frente e pára trás

Itachi apertou o papel em sua mão. Que brincadeira de mau gosto Hinata esperava fazer com ele afinal? Ela sabia muito bem que odiava aquelas piadas sem sentido! Andou rapidamente, empurrando quem encontrava pela frente, sem se importar se era médico, paciente ou até mesmo o Papa. Encontrou Hinata e seu irmão conversando sentados na mesinha da praça de alimentação da ala médica. Sem cerimônias, foi em direção à eles e começou a discutir:

- Não sei o que quis dizer com aquilo, mas saiba que não gostei nem um pouco da brincadeira

- Que brincadeira? – assustou-se a Hyuuga

- Mandar sua filha me chamar de pai? Por quê? Que sentido isso faz?

- Enlouqueceu Itachi? Hinata estava comigo até agora – retrucou confuso Sasuke

- E, se isso voltar a se repetir, não me importa se você um dia foi casada com meu irmão – disse ameaçadoramente – Quando me irrito, esqueço das boas maneiras. Estamos entendidos? – e dizendo isso, virou as costas e saiu andando com pressa

Ambos os médicos estavam aturdidos. Afinal, o que Hana havia feito? Sempre fora uma garotinha adorável... A menina pulou no colo da mãe que a abraçou com carinho. Amava Hana e isso não era novidade. Estava preocupada e Sasuke via isso. Hinata levou a filha, sem fazer perguntas, até a "Brinquedoteca", em que ficavam as crianças em recuperação. Ficaria ali sob os cuidados das enfermeiras e mais tarde, Sasuke falaria com ela. A Hyuuga agradeceu e os dois se foram para diferentes salas de cirurgia a fim de desempenhar seus papéis.

Quando a Itachi, estava nervoso, irritado. Haviam tocado em sua ferida. Entrou no vestiário e descontou sua ira na porta de seu armário. Sentou-se no banco e ficou a pensar. Com tanta revolta, não percebeu que ainda segurava o desenho que Hana lhe dera. Por pura curiosidade, desamassou o papel e viu uma mulher. Tinha olhos ameaçadores e o cabelo rosa. Ficou atônito. Amassou o papel e jogou-o no lixo. Saiu para atender a um chamado que acabaram de fazer pelo auto-falante.

**Xxxxx**

Já era três horas da tarde. Finalmente Sasuke tinha saído da complicada cirurgia e pôde ir na "Brinquedoteca" tentar uma conversa com Hana. Entrou na sala e fez um sinal para que as enfermeiras se afastassem. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando mais desenhos em cima da mesa. Depois de alguns minutos, a garotinha se virou e viu-o:

- Hei! Você não é o moço que estava falando com minha mãe Hina?

- Sou eu mesmo – respondeu serenamente – Esses desenhos são seus? – perguntou lhe mostrando os desenhos que Hinata pegou na escola

- São sim... – respondeu sorridente

- Gosta de desenhar não é?

- Aham – concordou enquanto pegava um giz preto na caixinha

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando aproximação. Ser gentil e ganhar confiança eram a melhor maneira de se descobrir alguma coisa errada

- Um desenho de uma foto que minha mãe Hina tem lá em casa... – colocou o papel frente aos olhos do Uchiha – Não tá igualzinho? – perguntou vibrante, mas Sasuke não entendia muito os risquinhos que a criança fazia. Perguntou sem parecer grosso

- E o que é?

- Mas como é que você não sabe se você também estava na foto? – perguntou incrédula, com as mãozinhas na cintura

- Eu estava na foto?

- Claro que sim! Minha mãe Hina com um vestido de princesa e você fantasiado de pingüim... – Sasuke logo percebeu que era sobre a foto de casamento – Mas estava bonito – defendeu-se a menina

- Sua mãe tem a foto?

- Tem... Toda noite ela chora quando vê aquela foto... Eu não gosto de ver ela chorando... – olhando para o Uchiha, Hana pediu com os olhos suplicantes – Promete que ela vai parar de chorar...

- Claro Hana, eu prometo – e sorrindo, a menina abraçou-o e deu o desenho para ele.

Hinata chegou nesse mesmo momento, sorridente por ver que Hana não estranhara sua presença. Chegou perto sem fazer ruídos e disse, pegando ambos de surpresa:

- Já estão amigos? – no susto, Sasuke guardou o desenho no bolso do jaleco branco

- Sim! – exclamou Hana

- Que bom... – sorriu Hinata – Obrigada Sasuke

- Não foi nada... Agora, se não se importa, continuo a conversa depois, preciso ir ver um paciente – e dizendo isso, se retirou. Ao passar pela esquina do corredor, olhou para trás, certificando-se de que ninguém lhe seguia. Tirou o desenho de Hana do bolso e, sorrindo, guardou-o junto às suas coisas.

**xxxxx**

Já tinha anoitecido e todos os médicos se encontravam na saída do hospital. O relógio discreto no alto da porta da ala de enfermagem indicava três horas e dois minutos da madrugada. Hana dormia no sofá da sala de esperas, coberta pelo casaco da mãe. Hinata já tinha se trocado e estava pronta para voltar para a casa. Ela podia ouvir alguns médicos que trabalhavam no horário noturno, chegarem adiantados. Saiu junto à Sasuke conversando e fazendo mil e uma perguntas sobre a filha. Se indagava de onde tirara tanta coragem e ser tão espontânea assim com Sasuke. Chegaram na sala de espera onde Hana dormia serenamente, abraçada com um desenho:

- Não conseguiu descobrir nada? – perguntou decepcionada

- Lamento Hinata, mas a conversa que tive com Hana não foi das amis longas – justificou-se – Talvez se tentássemos outro dia... Não sei, num feriado...

- Ela não iria se assustar se tivesse que ficar a sós com você? – perguntou com um timbre indeciso

- Claro que sim. Para isso preciso saber da melhor solução para isso. Quem melhor do que a mãe?

Hinata sorriu e pediu que Sasuke ficasse de olho na menina enquanto ela tirava o carro do estacionamento. Desceu vários lances de escadas até chegar no segundo piso inferior. Haviam poucos carros ali e, por incrível coincidência, o de Sasuke estava bem ao lado do seu. Caminhando até seu automóvel, Hinata já tirara a chave para ligá-lo, mas a tranca automática não estava funcionando fazia três semanas e ela ainda não tivera tempo para levá-lo para uma avaliação. Colocou a chave na tranca e girou. A porta não abriu. Hinata e sua sina com portas... Tentou mais uma vez e... A chave quebrou. Não acreditando no acontecimento, Hinata aproximou-se da fechadura, tentando ver se podia fazer alguma coisa, mas em vão. Ao se levantar novamente, viu do outro lado do carro, uma mulher assim como a do desenho de Hana. Com o susto, Hinata deu um passo para trás, acionando o alarme do outro carro. Virou-se assustada para trás e quando voltou os olhos para a direção da mulher, ela havia sumido.

Assustada, Hinata mais do que depressa foi em direção às escadas. Iria pegar um táxi. Ao chegar perto do primeiro degrau, viu do seu lado a mesma mulher que, ao piscar, sumiu como da primeira vez. Hinata apavorada agora, saiu correndo, subindo os degraus de três em três. De repente a porta de acesso ao corredor se abre e ela solta um grito abafado. Para seu alívio, era Sasuke:

- Desculpe, estranhei sua demora e fui ver o que tinha acontecido... – parou de falar aover o estado de Hinata – O que aconteceu? Está mais pálida que o normal! Parece que viu um fantasma...

- Obrigada por cuidar da minha filha, vou pegar um táxi, a chave do meu carro quebrou – disse enquanto rapidamente se dirigia à filha e a pegava no colo delicadamente.

Encontrou no ponto, que ficava em frente ao hospital, um táxi e livre e seguiu com o mesmo para sua casa. Abraçada à menina no banco de trás, tentava esquecer do que tinha cabado de passar...

**xxxxx**

Awe gente!!!

Eu postei ó n.n

Que bom que estão gostando, isso me deixa mega feliz e mega animada para escrever...

Kissus :*

--

**Kinha Oliver:**_ uou! Você tem mega noção das coisas hein? Mas também, existe nesse mangá/anime algum outro personagem de cabelos róseos que não seja a Sakura? -.-" rs' Que bom que você Adorou n.n E eu aodrei mais ainda que você comentou *olhos brilhando* Beijos \o_

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **_Puxa, sua idéia da Sakura com o Sasuke foi boa, pena que não pensei nisso antes... x.x Bom, como eu acho que deu pra ver nesse capítulo, Sasuke já viu alguém assim, só não sabe onde... Eu também adoro a Hana, lembra demais a Hina e é uma graça!Que bom que está gostando da minha FIC! *sai pulando que nem uma louca* Uhuu!! \o/ Continue lendo *isso foi um pedido n.n'* E, ah sim, o Sasuke é um idiota ¬¬' Beijos!_

**Jane Nylleve: **_Oi querida pessoa \o Você chamou minha FIC de pérola? *olhos lacremejando* OMG! Pérola mesmo é ter leitores como você lendo minhas FICs \o/ A atualização tai, espero de todo meu coração que goste do capítulo n.n Beijos no core"_

**Uchiha Eri: **_Bem-vinda! É... Na hora deu pra sacar que a Sakura veio perturbar não? Puxa, obrigada pelos parabéns, isso significa tanto... Sério mesmo, eu fico boba quando leio os comentários... Acho que vou ser escritora*olhos brilhando* Tá, chega de sonhar n.n" Beijos para você também!!!_

**Hyuuga Smaritana & Hinata Slash: **_Opa, vocês não abandonaram minha FIC povo! \o/ Rs, espero que não se importem , o comentário foi quase o mesmo, então a resposta veio junta pras duas. Sorry n.n'. Que bom que vocês ainda estão aqui, melhor do que leitores novos são leitores antigos! Beijos para vocês!!_

**FranHYuuga: **_Awe,awe,awe! Fran leu meus dois capítulos e ainda se deu ao trabalho de comentar \o/ Você ficou com medo? Legal, quer dizer que tenho talento pra escrever suspense \o/ *momento auto-promoção off xD* É sim, a rosada perturba e vai perturbar, isso eu agarantio n.n Muito obrigada pelos parabéns você também, a FIC é sempre bem pensada antes de escrevê-la, escrevo-a com carinho para você e os outros leitores. Nhá... Que bom que está gostando... Beijos para você também Fran!!! :*_

**Nyo-mila: **_Sim, está forçada a relação entre Sasuke e Hinata, afinal, se separaram sem motivo concreto e ainda são obrigados a trabalharem juntos, fica meio forçado por isso a intenção de ambos é de agir como se nada acontecesse entende? Sim, a FIC é SauHina mas voltada pro suspense e, como diria minha vózinha: nada como um capítulo após o outro... Maravilhosa é a participação de você nos comentários! Valeu por estar presente! Beijos!_


	5. Visões

"**O amor não é um sentimento que queremos sentir, mas sim o que sentimos sem querer..."**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Capítulo 5: Visões**

Itachi acabara de chegar a seu apartamento. Abriu a porta e esperava encontrar alguma coisa na geladeira que, como de costume, sua empregada de meia-idade sempre lhe deixava. A casa estava em ordem como sempre, nada se encontrava fora do lugar. As almofadas alinhadas sob o sofá, os móveis sem nenhum vestígio de poeira... Foi direto para a geladeira, estava faminto. Abriu a porta, se abaixou e encontrou uma torta de frango com palmito e uma jarra de suco de laranja:

- Você vale ouro Dona Kayako! – disse contente. Ao fechar a porta, encontrou na mesma um bilhete que não estava ali antes.

Com uma das mãos, pegou o papelzinho na cor verde e leu atenciosamente o que dizia – _Eu ainda te amo_ – O Uchiha deixou que a jarra de suco caísse no chão ao reconhecer aquela letra. Com os olhos arregalados, sentiu o corpo paralisar e estremecer. De repente, seus olhos se apertaram com ódio e ele apertou o papel com força. Balançou a cabeça e viu, na mesa da sala, outro papel que não estava lá quando chegou. Andou até o móvel e viu que esse papel, era o mesmo que Hana havia lhe dado no hospital. Rasgou o mesmo com fúria. Estava assustado e confuso, o que aquilo queria dizer? Jogou ambos no lixo e sentou-se no sofá da sala, precisava se acalmar. Não pôde. Ouviu um barulho no banheiro. A banheira estava com a torneira aberta, podia ouvir a água caindo com força na louça branca. Confuso, Itachi se levantou e foi em direção ao cômodo. A porta estava encostada e ele entrou lentamente. Se aproximou e abriu rapidamente a cortina que envolvia a fina louça da peça, mas não viu nada. Fechou os olhos aliviado. Enfim, deu as costas para a peça e viu na sua frente uma mulher. Assustado, deu um passo para trás, escorregando e caindo com a cabeça na quina da banheira, fazendo-o desmaiar ainda submerso...

**xxxxx**

Sasuke chegou à casa do irmão pouco tempo depois do mesmo entrar. Embora tivesse sido um dia cansativo, uma felicidade inacreditável enchia seu coração, embora não mudasse sua expressão facial. Abriu a porta e chamou por Itachi, este não respondeu. Acendeu a luz do apartamento e não avistou o irmão. Andou em direção da cozinha e encontrou a jarra quebrada no chão. Indagou-se do que estaria acontecendo. Se pôs a andar em direção ao quarto, quando ouviu a sola de seu sapato ranger em contato com a superfície molhada. Olhou para o chão e viu que o corredor estava inundado e a água vinha do banheiro:

- Mas que droga é essa? – pensou indo em direção do cômodo.

Quando abriu a porta, viu que a torneira estava ligada e a água transbordava da banheira. O mais surpreendente é que dentro da banheira, estava Itachi desacordado. Sasuke correu para tirar o irmão dali, fazendo os primeiros socorros. Não demorou muito para que o Uchiha mais velho acordasse assustado, agarrando o irmão pela gola da camisa:

- Onde ela está?! – gritava apavorado

- Ela quem Itachi? – estranhou Sasuke

- Ela... – ele olhava apavorado para os quatro cantos do local – Ela ainda está aqui Sasuke... Ela ainda está aqui! – gritou ainda mais apavorado

Sasuke nada entendeu, mas preferiu não perguntar-lhe o ocorrido, pelo menos não agora. Limpou o banheiro e ao sair de lá, encontrou o irmão dormindo no sofá da sala, todas as luzes acesas. O jovem médico se trocou em seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama provisória, olhando para o desenho que Hana havia lhe dado. Apenas isso para fazê-lo esquecer do dia que teve.

**xxxxx**

Hinata bem que tentava, mas dormir estava impossível. Se virou várias vezes na cama, descobriu-se e cobriu-se várias vezes, mas o nervosismo não a deixava relaxar. Sabia do que precisava: de um copo d'água. Levantou-se e o corpo quente estremeceu com o contato do ar frio. Andou para fora do quarto e abraçando os próprios braços como uma maneira de aquecê-los, foi até a cozinha. Morar numa região úmida como aquela era sofrer com baixas temperaturas, ainda mais se estivesse chovendo como agora. Na volta, passou pelo quarto de Hana que sempre amanhecia com a porta aberta, embora toda a noite Hinata fechasse a mesma. Ao passar em frente dele, um relâmpago iluminou tudo e Hinata pôde ver de relance que uma pessoa se sentava à beira da cama da menina. Paralisou assustada. Virou-se para trás e fitou a porta de lado, aberta. Correu até o quarto e acendeu a luz, com o intuito de flagrar tal pessoa. Qual sua surpresa em encontrar o quarto vazio? Começou a respirar ofegante. Estaria tendo visões ou alucinações?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe Hina? – perguntou esfregando os olhos

- Não querida... Nada – mentiu Hinata – Volte a dormir agora... – e fechou a porta do quarto

Andou até seu quarto, precisava de qualquer forma se acalmar, ou senão, o problema poderia se agravar e os médicos poderiam afastar-lhe do serviço. Eventualmente perderia seu emprego e ela não queria correr o risco de perder a guarda de Hana. Em sua suíte, seguiu para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e apoiou os braços na pia, que apoiavam seu rosto. Estava pensando. Seria então o problema com ela? Olhou sua imagem no espelho e no reflexo, atrás da Hyuuga, a mesma mulher do estacionamento a olhando ameaçadoramente. Hinata voltou-se rápido para trás e nada viu. Mas a presença de alguém ou alguma coisa, ela ainda sentia. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, o coração estava acelerado. Virou-se novamente para o espelho, dessa vez, a mulher estava dentro do mesmo. Hinata assustada, deu um passo para trás, no mesmo instante em que a enigmática mulher de cabelos róseos cerrou os punhos e bateu no vidro. A Hyuuga ouviu o barulho de o espelho estilhaçar e colocou as mãos frente aos olhos, evitando que algum caco de vidro lhe acertasse a face. De repente, seu coração acalmou e ela sentiu que aquela presença havia saído dali. Tirou as mãos do rosto, dando abertura para que seus olhos vissem o estrago feito. Mas o espelho, estava intacto.

**xxxxx**

O telefone na casa de Itachi toca. Sasuke atende mas ninguém do outro lado da linha fala. Ele tenta perguntar mais uma vez e apenas ouve um chiado, como se alguém do outro lado estivesse soprando. Achando ser um trote, ele desliga o aparelho. Não merecia escutar trotes às três da manhã. Deitando-se novamente, ouviu seu celular chamando. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Viu no identificador de chamadas o nome de Hinata e mais do que depressa atendeu:

- Alô? – perguntou ouvindo apenas uma respiração ofegante do outro lado da linha

_- Sasuke? Sou eu, Hinata – _disse aflita – _P-pra quando você quer o encontro com Hana?_

- Você está bem? Me parece que... – foi cortado

_-S-sim! Que tal amanhã? Temos folga amanhã..._

- Amanhã está ótimo... – disse ainda confuso – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

_- Tenho... - _ respondeu num fio de voz – _Me passe seu endereço pra mim e Hana te buscarmos amanhã..._

- Eu não estou no apartamento hoje, mas se você quiser posso esperar vocês lá... – disse ainda confuso

_- Claro, o que achar melhor – _ela soluçava nervosa do outro lado da linha

- Você está mesmo bem?

_- A-até amanhã, Sasuke – _depois disso a linha ficou muda

Sasuke indagava-se de quem realmente estava precisando de auxílio...

**xxxxx**

O dia havia começado aparentemente melhor. Hinata conseguiu se acalmar e quase já não lembrava à terrível "alucinação" que teve de madrugada. Com a ajuda de Hana, preparou uma cesta repleta de doces, pães, frutas e algumas outras coisas para o piquenique, aonde funcionaria a consulta da menina. Hinata não fazia idéia do que Sasuke faria, mas confiava em sua competência. Às oito horas, ela seguiu de carro pela avenida central, passando pelo túnel acima do metrô, chegando, depois de mais quinze minutos, ao apartamento de Sasuke. Este desceu como se ambos fossem para apenas um passeio. Hana adorou a surpresa. Adorava parques e aquele o qual foram, era ainda maior e mais bonito do que os que ia aos finais de semana com a tia. Durante algumas horas, ficou brincando no escorregador, depois puxou a mãe para brincar no carrossel junto ao "tio" Sasuke que relutou para não ir, se dando por vencido no fim.

Almoçaram o lanche que fizeram em casa e depois, Sasuke lhe mostrou alguns _desenhos_ que a menina achou lindo, pedindo para ele lhe dar o cartão que tinha a _borboleta_. Depois, brincou com vários cubos e formas geométricas coloridas. Mais uma vez, Hana pediu o _brinquedo _nem que fosse emprestado. Hinata deixou que ela fosse brincar, enquanto conversava com o novo amigo de Hana:

- E então? – Hinata perguntava ansiosa

- Ela reagiu como qualquer criança: achou que os cartões fossem desenhos, queria levar meu instrumento de avaliação embora... – sorriu – Não creio que ela tenha algo de errado... – fitou a Hyuuga – Agora com você...

- Comigo? – ela estranhou – O que eu poderia ter?

- Não sei, você me ligou de madrugada, estava nervosa...

- É que eu pensei ter visto alguém em casa... – justificou-se com dificuldade – Deve ser o cansaço... – justificou-se logo em seguida

Sasuke nada disse. Era melhor deixar a situação como estava e em nada interferir. Sabia que a ex-esposa era uma mulher equilibrada... Ainda conversando, os dois não perceberam quando um cantor de praça se aproximou deles e perguntou bem alto com seu forte sotaque espanhol de mexicano:

- Que música o casal quer que toque?

Os dois empalideceram naquela hora. Casal? Que casal? Aquilo era realmente para eles? Observando o olhar de interesse das outras pessoas sobre ambos, Hinata deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou dizer:

- N-nós não somos... – tamanha foi a vergonha que não pode continuar a frase

- Nós não somos _mais_ casados – bom, o "mais" não deveria ter saído, soou como se aquilo tivesse acontecido e de fato, tinha, mas não se era necessário lembrar. O mexicano desapontado lamentou com um "oh" magoado, mas logo abriu um sorriso e disse-lhes que sabia a música perfeita para os dois:

- Onde estão teus olhos negros? – começou a cantar tocando sua pequena viola

Onde estão teus olhos negros?

Que eu de perto vi, antes de dormir

E agora estão

Longe daqui?

Aquela música definitivamente não tinha ajudado em nada. Hana veio correndo em direção os dois, implorando para que fossem com ela ouvir uma música que tocavam no coreto ali perto, mas Hinata não podia, tinha que tirar o carro do estacionamento nos próximos cinco minutos ou senão ele seria guinchado. Sasuke, educado como sempre, ofereceu-se para acompanhar a menina e esta aceitou com um sorriso estampado na face:

- Vamos tio Sasuke, é logo ali! – gritava a menina enquanto puxava-o com uma das mãozinhas

- Eu estou indo – ele repetia sorrindo discretamente enquanto seus ouvidos reconheciam tal melodia – Será que é o que estou pensando?

- O que está pensando?

- Em nada – não falaria disso com ela

- Olha, chegamos! A outra música já começou!

Ao se aproximarem, Sasuke enfim reconheceu a música que hora ou outra, ecoava em sua mente, lembrando-o do dia em que a ouviu pela primeira vez, ou seja, seu casamento...

"_Porque nunca na vida encontrei um amor verdadeiro  
Porque estando ao teu lado eu enfrento o mundo inteiro  
Porque contigo aprendi que a vida é melhor  
A teu lado eu encontro ternura e amor  
E é por essa e por muitas razões que eu tanto te quero..."  
_

Ao longe soa o som de uma buzina. Hinata os esperava. Sasuke apanhou a menina pela mão e juntos foram embora, Sasuke, rumo ao seu novo apartamento, mas com sua cabeça, digamos, nas nuvens.

**xxxxx**

Estava quase impossível ficar sozinho naquele lugar. Tiou o dia de folga e agora estava num quarto de hotel que lhe parecia mais inseguro que seu antigo apartamento. Ligou vparias vezes para o irmão, mas Sasuke não atendia de jeito nenhum. Itachi começou a se de horas de espera, Sasuke lhe retorna às inúmeras ligações:

- _Itachi? Tudo bem? – _perguntou confuso – _Liguei no seu apartamento, me disseram que você o abandonou..._

- Sasuke, tem como vir aqui? Por favor – Sasuke ouviu um leve desespero em sua voz

_- É claro, me dê seu endereço e eu vou_

Assim Itachi fez. Depois de cinco minutos, sua campainha toca. Impossível ser Sasuke, ele morava há meia hora de distância... A não ser que já soubesse onde estava. Abriu a porta e disse:

- Que brincadeira foi aquela? – mas estava sozinho no corredor. Estranhou muito aquilo, jurava que alguém tinha tocado a campainha. Uma camareira passou e, vendo-o ali, parado, disse cordialmente:

- Boa noite _senhores_ – logo depois, desaparecendo ao final do corredor

Que senhores havia sido aquele? Sentiu um arrepio atrás de si, alguém estava soprando-lhe os ouvidos e ele sabia muito bem quem fazia isso. Estremeceu ao imaginar que ela estivesse ali. Era uma alucinação, deveria ser, parta ambos, ele e a camareira. Hipótese anulada assim que a mão fina pousou-se no ombro direito, o que fez o Uchiha mais velho apavorar-se e virar-se com violência para trás. Estava sozinho novamente, mas não queria. Ele sabia que, pior do que estar sozinho, é não estar.

**xxxxx**

**Awe,awe,awe povo \o/**

**Mais um post pra vocês lerem n.n**

**Ah, avisando que este é o último post em q responderei a vocês, sorry, muito trabalho de escola e falta de tempo para lazer no computador... =/**

**Espero que entendam =D**

**Falha Nossa!!!**

**Até agora eu tenho me referido à personagem Tenten com o sobrenome "Mitarashi", sendo que na verdade verdadeira, seu nome é "Mitsashi" x.x**

**Kinha Oliver: **mas eu não fui sarcástica! X.x Sorry, eu não sei me expressar muito bem, sou mesmo uma tapada :P E... Fala sério, encontrar alguém que tem imaginação mais fértil que a minha é uma raridade O.O Que bom que gosta de imaginar, eu também adoro fazer isso, descobrir o que a mente insana dos autores estão escrevendo é um desafio para mim :) Isso quer dizer que você gosta da minha história e quer saber como ficou a sua comparação com a minha mente maluca \õ/ Afinal das contas, imaginar é MARA! *.* Beijos, ainda bem que continua lendo!! \õ

**Hyuuga Samaritana: **pelamordedeus mocinha! Você quase me mata do coração! Eu tenho coração fraco, não faça mais piadas daquele jeito pra minha pessoa não... *momento coitadinha da vítima off* :P Rs, que bom que você a.d.o.r.o.u. o capítulo, porque eu simplesmente a.d.o.r.o. quando você comenta! Beijo!

**Hinata Slash: **Ainda bem né? Já pensou se algum dos meus leitores que eu amo (L) some? Aí eu morro! RS. Bjo!

**Uchiha Ery: **eu bem que tento atualizar os capítulos, mas tempo é dinheiro, no meu caso, nota no bimestre \õ/ O capítulo tai e espero realmente que goste n.n Kissus in the core

**Dedessa-chan: **Se eu contar perde a graça xDD Que bom que continua aqui viu? Meu agradecimento é pequeno mas não menos importante! Beijos!!

**Bruna-hime: **Achou alguém pra ir para o inferno com você: eu =DD huhahuahuahahuaa... Então, não se preocupe, falta de comentário só pode ser duas coisas: que a FIC ta uma droga ou que você não tem tempo n.n' De qualquer forma, é muito bom vê-la aqui, sei como é difícil querer acompanhar algo e não ter tempo para isso... Essa situação se chama: rumo à vida adulta :P Não que ser adulto é não ter tempo, mas é que as corridas começam a ficar maiores e etc... Beijos para você e ao se preocupe: já te tenho no lado esquerdo do peito!

**Hinachantilha: **Você quer continuação? Beleza, e eu quero reviews *¬* Reviews são MARA! Beijos!

**FranHyuuga: **_Pela falta de tempo, eu sei que não está podendo entrar, mas tudo bem, te entendo =D Que bom que continua lendo \õ/ RS. Eu também amo SasuHina n.n Ohh... Meu Sasuke sabe disfarçar elegantemente? *olhos brilhando* Desse jeito eu vou me sentir a última bolacha do pacote Fran! Vocês todos me fazem sentir a última Coca-Cola Diet do deserto, sacas? xD Visão do inferno? Não, não, a rosada é o PRÓPRIO inferno! Òó Então, Fran, espero realmente que dê tudo certo na sua Facul, estou torcendo por você, creio que todos estão n.n Beijos SEMPRE carinhosos da sua fã aquê!! \õ_

**Tia-Lulu: **_Jura??? *olhos lacrimejando* que bom! Continue comentando e fazendo uma autora feliz =D *momento idiota off* Beijos!_

**Gesy:**___Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Realmente, super, hiper e mega são pessoas como vocês aqui =D Beijos!_

*Estava eu, bela madrugada analisando os coments quando me toquei que alguns dos meus maiores ídolos lêem minhas FICs! OMG!!! Se eu saí soltando fogos de artifício? Não, magiiina... xDD

Beijos à todos! Até \o


	6. Quando o mal se espalha

**Capítulo seis: Quando o mal se espalha**

- _Então, está confirmado senhor Uchiha, amanhã cedo nós passamos aí – _disse o diretor da entrevista do outro lado da linha – _Sayonará!_

- Tchau – disse sem emoção alguma

Sasuke não gostava de tantas pessoas assim tomando conta de sua vida. Está certo que ele aceitara a tal entrevista, mas para isso não era necessário três jornalistas muito menos um diretor com um falso sorriso plástico. Aquilo o deixava completamente chateado. Era meia-noite quando o senhor Kenkuro havia finalmente desligado o aparelho, depois de dizer cinco vezes "até amanhã". O Uchiha mais novo, com a mesma insônia dos últimos dias, sentou-se na mesa da sala e se pôs a ler um documento, embora não pensasse no assunto ali escrito. Depois de Itachi ter passado uma noite toda dormindo no corredor do hotel, achou melhor que o levasse para morar consigo, pedindo junto uma licença para averiguar melhor como a saúde mental de seu irmão ia.

Lia os documentos apenas para dizer que havia os lido. Tomava o café em sua caneca apenas para dizer que o tomara. Não sentia nem o gosto amargo da bebida sem açúcar que sorvia, apenas se concentrava em seus pensamentos sobre o irmão, a filha de Hinata e a própria Hyuuga. Os três começaram a ter "visões" praticamente juntos, seria isso mera coincidência ou algum ato sobrenatural? Ele, sendo médico-psiquiatra, não podia acreditar em meras hipóteses de _almas-penada, _mas, como ser humano, não podia negar que aquilo era uma hipótese e tanto.

De repente, passos. Alguém tinha ido à cozinha e mexia nos copos:

- Itachi? É você? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel. Nenhuma resposta veio. Nem viria. Olhou para o corredor e pode ver o irmão dormindo em sua cama. Assustado, mas mantendo o bom senso, levantou-se devagar de seu lugar, achando que poderia ser algum ladrão. Mas como seria um ladrão se moravam no décimo quinto andar do apartamento? Enfim, chegou na porta da cozinha. Estava entreaberta. Enfim achou uma utilidade no taco de baseball que ganhara numa rifa que até então, estava decorando sua parede. Apanhou o objeto e adentrou o cômodo: ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém ali se encontrava. O que tinha sido aquilo? Uma ilusão pela insônia e o stress sofrido nos últimos dias? Com o semblante confuso, voltou ao seu lugar na sala. Só agora havia percebido como o café lhe estava horrível. Fazendo uma careta ele devolveu a caneca ao pires. Ao voltar os olhos para seu papel, percebeu alguém passar pela porta. Agora era certeza, tinha alguém ali. Dessa vez iria surpreender a pessoa:

- Diga logo quem é ou vou chamar a poli... – não pode terminar a frase pois ser via novamente sozinho. Aquilo já estava começando a assustá-lo...

Amanhecera mais um dia e Hinata já se encontrava na ala médica. Tinha cabado de colocar seu jaleco quando esbarra acidentalmente com alguém no corredor:

- Me desculpe... Ino? – estranhou a Hyuuga

- Olá Hinata – sorriu-lhe a loira

- Puxa, faz tempo que não a vejo no turno da manhã... – comentou ainda confusa

- Parece que Itachi pediu licença – comentou em voz baixa – Então me deram sua vaga no período diurno

- E você sabe por qual motivo ele pediu licença? – perguntou ainda mais confusa

- Ninguém sabe... – cochichou em seu ouvido – Mas parece que Sasuke mesmo o pediu

Terminada a curta conversa, as duas tiveram que se dirigirem para uma cirurgia. Hinata não poderia se preocupar agora, não agora que atenderia um paciente. Mas algo lhe dizia que o assunto não havia acabado ali.

- Então aqui está sua câmera Sasuke-kun – sorriu-lhe sem graça o senhor Kenkuro. A produção da revista havia se esquecido da câmera fotográfica e tiveram que emprestar a do próprio entrevistado. – Não se esqueça de nos mandar as imagens pelo email certo? Até! – e o senhor saiu da casa do Uchiha acompanhado de mais três pessoas

Ainda mais chateado, Sasuke sentou-se em frente ao computador enquanto descarregava sua câmera em uma das pastas do programa. Agora era só encaminhar para o destinatário e pronto. Já se via livre daquele infortúnio. Por simples impulso, resolveu ver como ficaram as imagens. Realmente, muito boas, não mostrava detalhes da casa e não demonstravam a feição de chateação dele. Passou mais algumas fotos e... O que era aquilo? Parecia uma sombra branca, de pé e encarava quem estivesse olhando para a foto. Mudou a foto. Agora a sombra olhava para o lado. Mais uma vez. Desta vez, ela parecia andar em direção de algo, olhando para isto fixamente. Outra foto. Agora a sombra de tal pessoa estava com o braço esticado para uma caixa no alto da estante. E na última foto, a mesma "pessoa" encarava a câmera. Tentou se aproximar para visualizar melhor. Era a caixa que pertencia à Itachi! Saiu de seu lugar e fez o mesmo caminho que a _sombra _da foto. Pegou a caixa e abriu-a. Ali estavam fotos, cartas de amor e mais algumas coisas... Pegou uma foto e nela, viu seu irmão e a ex-namorada. Antes que pudesse ver melhor o rosto da jovem. Itachi tomou-lhe a mesma:

- Rápido Sasuke, precisamos queimar isso! – disse apavorado enquanto apanhava a caixa e a comprimia contra o peito

- Itachi, você está bem? – perguntou assustado vendo que o estado do irmão tinha piorado

- Se não nos livrarmos disso ela não vai sair daqui... – ele cochichava apavorado, seus lábios tremiam, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, indicando que ele chorara

- Não tem ninguém aqui...

- Você também a viu! – exclamou desesperado – Essa não... Agora ela não vai nos deixar em paz, Sasuke!

- Mas do que você está falando? Não tem ninguém aqui, nunca teve!

Como se estivesse cercado de inimigos, Itachi correu e trancou-se no quarto. Sasuke correu para acudi-lo, mas o próprio estava enclausurado lá dentro. Isso significava que o Uchiha mais novo não iria para o trabalho hoje.

Hinata agora saia do trabalho. Longo dia, porém a noite infelizmente lhe passava num piscar de olhos. Como se fosse uma sina, o carro de Hinata simplesmente parou em pleno estacionamento. Além de ter o mesmo guinchado se viu obrigada a ir de metrô para casa. Para isso,precisava trilhar um longo caminho a pé. O asfalto estava molhado pela chuva que cessara há pouco, o cheiro no ar era o de grama molhada que tentava sobreviver em meio à todo aquele cimento e concreto que lhes comprimia contra a própria terra. Depois de tanto andar. Hinata avistou ao longe um túnel, sorte para ela que andaria um bom pedaço sem se molhar devido a chuva que começava novamente. Como era de se esperar, a iluminação era fraca,apenas carros passavam por ali, então, era difícil se preocuparem com os pedestres.

Continuou o caminho sem em nada preocupar-se, queria logo chegar em casa, ver sua filha e colocá-la dormindo ao seu lado... Apenas o lembrança dos risos da menina já a deixava feliz, fazendo a Hyuuga rir. E então, as luzes se apagam. Hinata pára por um instante. Teria que tomar cuidado agora para não tropeçar em nenhuma elevação que pudesse encontrar no caminho... Um carro passa ao seu lado, e, enquanto a luz está acesa, Hinata pôde avistar uma pessoa do outro lado da rua. Parou e segurou fortemente a alça da bolsa. Respirou fundo e continuou o caminho. Ouviu passos acompanhando os seus. Parou e os passos pararam junto. Continuou a andar e os passos continuaram com ela. Parou e, assim como apareceram, os passos cessaram. Dessa vez, ela começou a andar num ritmo mais acelerado. Sabia que alguém a seguia! Parou bruscamente, mas para sua surpresa, os passos continuaram. Podia ouvir um par de saltos agulha vindo em sua direção. Apavorada, Hinata pôs-se a correr. As luzes do túnel ascendiam e apagavam rapidamente, piscavam como se algo ou alguém estivesse ligando e desligando o interruptor rapidamente. Olhou para trás e viu que a mesma mulher que vira dentro do espelho estava a seguindo. Corria desesperada, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos que gritavam um mudo "socorro". Toda vez que se arriscava a olhar para trás, a mulher parecia cada vez mais próxima, a cada ascender de luzes. Distraída e apavorada, Hinata tropeçou a caiu bruscamente no chão, deixando um baixo gemido escapar por entre os dentes. Havia torcido o tornozelo e sabia disso. Olhou para trás. As luzes ainda piscavam e a mulher estava encarando-a. Ameaçadora, esta ergueu uma das mãos para lhe atacar quando as luzes se apagaram por completo. Hinata gritou.

Uma pontada no peito. Há tempos Sasuke não sentia isso. Geralmente tinha esse "tique" quando alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer. Mas tudo o que já tinha para acontecer já tinha acontecido, não? Itachi estava internado numa clínica psiquiátrica, mais nada poderia piorar. Ou podia? O desenho de Hana emoldurado na parede quebrou, chamando a atenção do Uchiha. O mais incrível é que fizera uma rachadura bem na imagem que era Hinata. Sasuke ficou alarmado. Estaria algo acontecendo com ela? Sentia-se um idiota agora. Se não tivesse dado ouvido aos estagiários e ficado com tanto ciúme, ainda estaria ao lado da ex-esposa, podendo protegê-la de algo que, tinha certeza, estava a perseguindo. Dane-se a razão médica, ele também era uma pessoa! E humana, valia a pena confirmar. Num súbito impulso, pegou o casaco, a chave do carro e dirigiu-se à porta. Iria ver como estava Hinata, se chegara bem em casa. E se estivesse mesmo, inventaria uma desculpa na hora. Ao abrir a porta, para sua surpresa, Hinata caiu desmaiada em seus braços. Ela parecia muito abatida, alguém que sofrera grande trauma...

- Hinata? – tentava acordá-la – Hinata! – acudia-a aflito. Levado pelo coração, abraçou seu corpo gelado e molhado pela chuva e disse em seu ouvido – Calma, tudo vai ficar bem... Tudo vai ficar bem...

A Hyuuga acordou e custou em notar onde estava. Depois das luzes apagarem no túnel, era como se a mulher que iria lhe atacar tivesse sumido. Elas ascenderam novamente mostrando à Hinata que estava sozinha, mas ela tinha certeza absoluta de que estavam à perseguindo. Completamente abalada, ligou para a irmã pedindo para que a mesma cuidasse da menina pois teria plantão. Fora a primeira vez que mentia para Hanabi. Precisava de ajuda e pensou instantaneamente em Sasuke. Só ele para socorrê-la em uma hora daquelas. Não sabia bem porque, mas achava que apenas seu ex-marido conseguiria desvendar junto a ela, o que acontecia com a vida da Hyuuga mais velha. Só depois de mais alguns segundos, percebeu estar dentro do apartamento do médico. Ruborizou ao imaginar que talvez tivesse desmaiado na frente dele. Ruborizou ainda mais a se ver enlaçada por seus fortes braços que a abraçavam como se assim, afastasse tudo e todos de lhe fazerem mal. Chamando-o baixo, Sasuke despertou de seu leve sono. Ficaram se encarando por longo tempo:

- S-sasuke? – gaguejou Hinata

- Você está melhor? – perguntou com um semblante preocupado, sem perceber que ainda a abraçava

- S-sim... – dizia ruborizando ainda mais – P-pode me soltar? – gaguejou ainda mais

Sem graça, assim Sasuke o fez. Disfarçando a frustração, perguntou da maneira mais sutil que encontrou, o que se passava com a jovem médica. Aos poucos, ela foi lhe contando tudo o que estava acontecendo desde que adotara Hana. Sentia como se estivesse sendo observada, temia estar enlouquecendo. No auge do desespero e Sasuke, afogando-se no desespero de nada poder fazer, abraçou-a forte e disse com firmeza:

- Não deixarei que ninguém faça mal à você! Eu prometo Hinata, nada vai te machucar! – a jovem se assustou com a ação do médico. Abraçou-o também. O amava e não negava isso. – Hinata, me perdoe se te fiz sofrer, se te fiz... – suspirou – Olhe, se não quiser me dar outra chance, não tem problema, mas por favor, me deixe pelo menos te ajudar!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Hinata abraçou-o ainda mais forte deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos cristalinos. Estaria acontecendo o que ela sonhara? Sasuke ainda a amava? Se aquilo fosse um sonho, queria que não fosse interrompido.

- Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata, nunca deixei de amar... – confirmou seus sentimentos naquela frase

- Mas você disse... – tentou recordá-lo da última vez que estiveram juntos, mas fora interrompida

- Esqueça o que eu disse! Por favor, façamos de conta que nada aconteceu...

E assim, naquela noite, ambos fizeram as pazes.

No dia seguinte a médica, como quem nada quer, conversou com a menina e disse-lhe que ganharia um pai. A menina animou-se com a notícia e fora correndo para a escola contar aos amiguinhos a novidade. "Enfim, a fada madrinha tinha lhe atendido o pedido", ela afirmou sorridente. O restante do dia passou rapidamente e, em menos de dez minutos, todos da ala médica sabiam que a Hyuuga e o Uchiha reataram os laços. Todos sem exceção parabenizaram-nos. Ao anoitecer, Hinata foi levada para casa por Sasuke. Hana pulava, cantava e comemorava a nova família. Demorariam mais ou menos um mês para encontrarem uma casa para tocarem suas vidas pois, naquela casa, não queria mais morar. O Uchiha jantou com elas e depois foi embora. Com muito custo Hinata fez sua filha acalmar-se na hora do banho e a colocou para dormir. Demorou um pouco para arrumar a cozinha, mas mesmo assim, o sorriso não lhe escapava da face.

Quando a última peça da pia foi seca, Hinata dirigiu-se ao balcão e ali deixou o pano de prato. Olhou para a ponta do mesmo e percebeu que uma das facas não estava no faqueiro. Estranhou aquilo, tinha deixado a faca ali. Foi quando as luzes apagaram-se. Hinata não sentiu-se bem, esse era o sinal de que ela estava se aproximando. Só depois que o relâmpago de uma chuva que iniciara iluminou o cômodo, ela percebeu a imagem da mulher na porta da cozinha. Sem saída e, sabendo que aquilo era apenas uma peça de mal gosto que a mente lhe pregara, ela correu até seu quarto, encolhendo-se na cama de casal, encostada na cabeceira. Fechou os olhos com força tentando convencer-se de que aquilo não era real. Fora isso que Sasuke a aconselhou fazer. Abriu-os na esperança de que tudo fosse mesmo uma ilusão, mas a imagem da mulher na porta de seu quarto com a faca que brilhava em meio ao escuro, era-lhe muito real. Arregalou os olhos e lágrimas desesperadas corriam pela face apavorada. Aquilo não era real, não podia! A cada batida de seu coração, a mulher de cabelos róseos se aproximava cada vez mais. Subiu na cama e andou em sua direção, Ergueu a faca no alto. Hinata pôde ver a mesma riscando o ar, quando. Num piscar de olhos, ambas desapareceram, a mulher e a faca. Começou a chorar. Estava enlouquecendo, achava que a única saída para livrar-se de tal tormento, era a morte. Hana então, aparece no hall de entrada, olhando-a preocupada. Correu e com os braços fininhos, enlaçou seu pescoço. Hinata abraçou a menina forte. Não queria perdê-la. Foi quando ela lhe disse em seu ouvido, que a Hyuuga deparou-se com uma verdade sombria e assustadora:

- Calma... Foi só a mamãe...

_Awe,awe,awe gente! Feliz Páscoa!_

_A porcaria ta postada, espero que vocês gostem, emoções finais *.*_

_Só restam-me dois capítulos e damos o fim para essa FIC... Sentirei saudades_

_O que começou como uma homenagem ganhou tamanho, fãs e a minha preferência!_

_Obrigado pelo apoio de todos, realmente, vocês fizeram a diferença!_

_Beijos para todos, Feliz Páscoa, muitos chocolates e muitas bênçãos!!!_

_;D_


	7. Uma realidade aterrorizante

**Capítulo sete: Uma realidade aterrorizante **

- Calma... Foi só a mamãe...

Aquelas palavras atingiram a Hyuuga de uma maneira que ela não pôde acreditar. Mãe? Hana havia se referido àquela mulher como mãe? Então ela não estava tendo alucinações! Apavorada, não deixou que a menina continuasse a frase. Pegou-a no colo e saiu em direção à garagem. Hanabi tinha deixado o carro ali e certamente não ligaria se sua irmã o pegasse. Saiu às pressas do local, pisando no acelerador até sentir o fim do mesmo. A luz do automóvel começara a falhar e Hinata pensou consigo mesma que não deixaria aquela, ou aquilo perturbar mais sua vida. De repente, uma pessoa no meio da estrada. Hinata freou bruscamente sentindo o corpo ser jogado para frente e segurado pelo cinto, que a jogara novamente para trás. Olhou para trás para fitar a filha:

- Você está bem Hana? – perguntou preocupada

- Estou... – disse calma

Hinata tentou, mas não conseguiu ligar o carro novamente. O jeito seriam as duas, debaixo daquela torrencial chuva, irem andando o caminho. A Hyuuga saiu do carro para verem mais ou menos onde estavam e se poderiam dali continuar o caminho. Medo. Sentiu muito medo ao ver que, embora tivesse pisado no acelerador, elas encontravam-se inacreditavelmente em frente à casa.

Hinata mais do que depressa apanhou a menina nos braços e envolveu-a com seu casaco. Iria a pé até a cidade. Andou rapidamente, quase correndo para o caminho inverso o de sua casa. Estava chorando e as lágrimas não eram apavorados e sim de ira. O pior sentimento negativo que poderia refletir-se me uma pessoa e jamais em Hinata, apoderou-se momentaneamente de seu consciente. Como poderia odiar quem não conhecia? Sua atenção voltou-se para um carro que ouviu ao longe se aproximar. Ao ver que era um táxi, acenou para o mesmo, que parou metros depois. Correndo ao carro, depositou Hana no banco de trás, indicando ao motorista onde ela queria que os levasse.

Abraçada a Hana, eles continuaram o caminho que levaria primeiro à casa de Hanabi. Recuperando o fôlego, Hinata começou a olhar pela janela do carro, ansiosa querendo vislumbrar a casa da irmã logo. Não foi bem _isso_ que ela vislumbrou. _Ela_ estava lá, a mulher que a perseguia e que Hana chamara de mãe. A mulher de cabelos róseos grudada à janela do carro no banco traseiro parecia estar escalando o mesmo. Fitava a Hyuuga sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum, mesmo assim, era aterrorizante. A Hyuuga fechou os olhos com força e abraçou a menina. Aquilo tinha de passar cedo ou tarde...

- Hinata?! – exclamou surpresa ao abrir a porta e ver sua irmã com a sobrinha no colo

- Hanabi, preciso que cuide de Hana – falou sem mais delongas

- Por que? – perguntou aturdida

- Agora não posso falar, mas, ouça bem: tranque todas as portas e janelas. Não deixe ninguém entrar e, o mais importante, não fique um minuto sequer longe de Hana – pediu num suplício – Por favor...

Sem querer contrariar a irmã que já se encontrava nervosa, Hanabi assim o fez, deixando a Hyuuga mais velha um pouco mais tranqüila.

Pedindo ao taxista que continuasse o caminho, em alguns vários minutos, eles se encontravam em frente ao apartamento de luxo. Hinata pagou ao motorista e entrou na recepção. Depois de anunciar sua presença, o segurança autorizou que a moça subisse.

No elevador, Hinata podia sentir que sozinha não estava. A cada andar que passavam, a imagem da mulher se achava presente nos corredores a encarando. Devido à porta transparente do mesmo, a figura da aterrorizante pessoa tornava-se dificilmente ignorável.

Ao chegar no andar de Sasuke, viu ela ao seu lado, o que a fez sair correndo, sem olhar para onde seguia, até esbarrar em alguém. Sem conseguir conter o pavor, gritou, sendo segurada pelo moreno:

- Hinata, calma sou eu! – disse abraçando-a. A chegada repentina causou-lhe certa preocupação

A médica por sua vez, começou a chorar desesperada. Sabia que algo estava errado e tinha que saber da verdade. Foi acompanhada pelo Uchiha até a sala da residência, onde contou tudo o que estava passando, revelando a ele que acreditava em tais acontecimentos. Grande foi sua surpresa quando ele próprio disse estar contrariado e confuso pelo mesmo motivo...

" E Itachi parecia se encontrar num estado mental irreversível. Era triste a imagem que tinha do irmão, ali, delirando e gritando coisas sem sentido. Não ria maniacamente, mas sim, chorava e implorava ajuda. Olhava suplicante Sasuke que, achando ser aquele o melhor para o irmão, deixou-o na clínica.

Voltou para casa, pois precisava separar algumas roupas, toalhas para banho e outras coisas que ele precisaria... Depois de encaixotar tudo, resolveu liberar o quarto, tirando tudo o que pertencia de Itachi do cômodo. Aparentemente, ele tinha esvaziado tudo, mas uma sensação, algo o fez olhar em baixo da cama. E lá estava a caixa que tempos antes ele encontrou! Interessado em ver o que de tão importante havia nela para seu irmão entrar em tal surto, Sasuke inclinou-se e entrando com metade do corpo em baixo do móvel, estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto. Parecia estar preso. Tentou puxar, mas a caixa não vinha. Foi quando uma mão fina e pálida envolveu a caixa e a puxou. Aterrorizado ficou mais ainda ao ver a mesma mulher da foto fitando-o e se afastando, sumindo num piscar de olhos."

A Hyuuga ouviu atentamente e, ainda mais convencida de que precisavam fazer algo. Contou à Sasuke sua idéia e este aprovou, saindo logo em seguida de carro.

A campainha trocava. Fazia muitos anos que a chamada Madre Santinha não o ouvia tocando às quatro da manhã. _Uma chuva igual ao daquele dia... _– lembrou-se. A lâmpada da entrada não funcionava e precisou que a religiosa fosse acompanhada de uma vela até o hall. Ao chegar na porta, não conseguiu ver nada devido a escuridão:

- Quem é? – a senhora perguntou

- Madre? – uma voz doce indagou. A velha senhora forçou a visão para ver quem se encontrava ali. Devido a forte chuva e o local em que se encontrava, não demorou para que um relâmpago revelasse Hinata, Sasuke e uma mulher que ela bem sabia quem era:

- Santo Deus... – balbuciou com o coração disparado

- Por favor Madre, precisamos falar-lhe. Sei que está tarde mas...

- ... ela está atrás de vocês. – completou no mesmo instante – Entrem – disse abrindo o cadeado.

Apontou para ambos o caminho de sua sala. Sabia o que estava para acontecer e precisava, pelo menos uma vez, ajudar. Mostrando duas poltronas, o casal se acomodou enquanto ela procurava alguns arquivos em sua pasta. Hinata começou:

- Desculpe-nos vir este horário, mas é que tem algo muito estranho ocorrendo – a Madre fez um sinal de que ela esperasse e assim a Hyuuga pacientemente atendeu.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de procura, a Madre pareceu encontrar o que procurava. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Abriu os olhos e, com os olhos mareados, a respiração acelerada e as mãos trêmulas, colocou a pasta em cima de sua mesa:

- Aqui – disse entregando algumas manchetes de jornal

As manchetes diziam: "Casal desaparece misteriosamente. Criança é devolvida a Orfanato" e também "Homem mata esposa e suicida-se após ato. Criança adotada voltará para Orfanato". Não era muito comum uma freira ter em poder notícias tão tristes assim. O que aquilo significava?

- Não entendo – começou Sasuke – O que isso nos interessa? É sobre Hana que viemos falar

- E quem disse que não é sobre ela que estamos falando? – impressionada, Hinata correu os olhos pelo papel e encontrou um trecho de texto em que dizia _menina. _Olhou para a senhora a sua frente interrogativa, quando ela confirmou o que pensava a Hyuuga – Exato. A criança dita nestas manchete é Hana.

Assustados, não foi necessário que pedissem, a própria freira começou a dizer com o coração apertado, sobre a misteriosa história da menina, que envolvia amor e ódio.

- Tudo começou quando uma jovem apareceu aqui. Seu nome era Sakura...

" _Ela era uma bela garota. Todo dia eu a via passando em frente ao Orfanato e, sempre que me via, cumprimentava-me. De vez em quando, ela aparecia de mãos dadas com um belo rapaz... Não lembro-me do rosto, mas ele era moreno... Bom, nem tudo são flores. Num dia igual a esse e, no mesmo horário, ela apareceu aqui com um par de malas e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Estava grávida e, como o rapaz não assumiu a criança, a mão expulsou-a de casa._

_A recebemos de braços abertos, lhe demos um quarto, algumas roupas e foi sempre muito bem tratada, as crianças daqui a adoravam! Aos poucos, ela começou a aceitar a situação e, na primeira ultra-sonografia, transformou-se completamente:_

_- Parabéns senhorita Haruno, é uma menina – anunciou a médica após avaliar o aparelho_

_- Uma menina? – alegrou-se – Ouviu isso madre? Terei uma menina!_

_-Parabéns minha querida – incentivei sua felicidade. Nunca a vi tão feliz como naquele dia..._

_Mas, ao passar do tempo, a gestação mostrou algumas complicações... Fomos ao médico e ele revelou-nos que Sakura não tinha condições físicas e emocionais para ter a criança. Seria difícil levarmos a gravidez até o fim sendo que, uma das duas morreria:_

_- Morro eu – ela disse firme – Se uma das duas terá que morrer, que seja logo eu_

_- Mas senhorita... – tentou o médico, mas nada que ele falasse tiraria a idéia de Sakura de sua mente._

_Assim como infelizmente estava previsto, no dia em que nasceu a menina, numa terça-feira do dia catorze*, Sakura não resistiu e morreu. Lembro-me de uma conversa que tivemos, onde jurei a ela que encontraria a melhor família para a sua florzinha... É isso que significa Hana: flor. Mas ela me disse que ninguém poderia ser o que ela era, portanto, jamais deixaria ninguém tomar seu lugar de mãe._

_Passados seis meses após a morte de Sakura, a menina foi adotada por um casal muito bom, o qual fiquei muito feliz, sabia que de certa forma, a mãe de Hana só queria o seu melhor... Enganei-me. Uma semana depois, os vizinhos chamaram a polícia pois o casal não parecia estar em casa e a menina chorava._

_A porta estava trancada por dentro e o casal não estava lá, apenas a menina..."_

_- _Que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Hinata – Eles a abandonaram?

- Não, senhorita Hyuuga. O casal foi visto entrar na casa, na noite anterior ao desaparecimento. – ambos se alarmaram – O mesmo houve com o outro casal. Ouviram gritos dentro da casa e, quando viram, a mulher estava no pé da escada, como se tivesse caído, e o marido parece ter se "jogado" da janela. Quando a menina voltou para cá, vi Sakura. Ela me encarava e seus olhos me diziam que a menina não deveria ser adotada. Eu... Não tenho certeza, mas acho que a responsável foi o espírito dela... Não deveria crer nessas coisas, mas o sobrenatural é mais real do que se imagina...

- Quer nos convencer de quê um espírito, movido pelo ciúme está tentando matar Hinata? – concluiu assim Sasuke

-Ela não está sendo movida pelo ciúme, mas sim pelo amor materno. – disse firme – Mas não creio que tente matar a jovem Hyuuga ela só quer a filha longe de outras pessoas que... Não podem ser o que ela é

- Mas ela está morta, Hana é minha filha! – retrucou inconformada

- E o que eu e meu irmão temos a ver com isso? – desabafou numa pergunta

- Eu realmente não sei, senhor...

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Sasuke achou melhor que fossem embora. Haviam perdido muito tempo ali e o sol já começava a nascer após o cessar da chuva. Antes que chegassem no portão, a Hyuuga fez um pedido à Madre, que com muita relutância, cedeu.

Passaram por vários corredores, subiram uma escada que levava ao último andar, do último prédio. Pararam frente a uma porta. Aquele quarto tinha pertencido a Sakura.

- Tem certeza que fará isso, querida? – perguntou insegura a freira

- Tudo pela _minha _filha – disse segura de si

A freira suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto que há anos não era mechido. Hinata entrou sozinha já que não deixou que o Uchiha viesse junto a ela. Ele ficaria no fim do corredor conversando com a freira enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa que pudesse ter em mãos, que pudesse usar para afastar tal espírito.

Entrou no quarto empoeirado. Tudo de bom que poderia ter, aquela jovem certamente recebeu. Como o sol já mostrava seu pequeno ponto no horizonte, a Hyuuga abriu as janelas e deixou a porta aberta. Andou pelo quarto, passou a mão pelos móveis... Certamente, se a conhecesse viva, não teria medo, muito pelo contrário. Mas o detalhe era que Sakura NÃO estava viva. Depois de algum tempo analisando o cômodo, achou no chão uma espécie de livro. O apanhou curiosa e se deparou com o diário da Haruno. Quando pretendia sair do recinto e levar a prova que procurava à Sasuke, a porta fechou-se sozinha. Hinata foi até a mesma virando a maçaneta no intuito de tentar abri-la. De repente, a janela se fecha, deixando parte do quarto escura. Hinata largou o diário e correu até ela tentando abrir a mesma, mas agora, era a segunda janela que se fechava e, assustada, correu para em vão, manter a terceira e última janela do quarto aberta. Não o pôde:

- Sasuke!! – gritou pedindo ajuda. Este ouviu e correu até o local, virando a maçaneta e se debatendo contra a porta

- Hinata! Hinata! – gritava do lado de fora

Mas a Hyuuga não podia ouvi-lo. Assustada abraçou os próprios braços e andou em alguma direção que ela não podia ver. Então, o diário, antes no chão, abriu-se. Ela ouviu as folhas virarem rapidamente até uma luz sair do mesmo, deixando-a ainda mais assustada. Se aproximou com cautela, até as folhas novamente virarem rapidamente, parando numa página. Baixou o olhar para ver o que de tão importante tinha ali, quando a luz aumentou, obrigando Hinata e fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, já não estava no quarto e sim, num passado, o passado de Sakura...

A jovem de cabelos róseos estava nervosa. Um misto de alegria e duvida lhe invadiam a mente, mas tinha total certeza em seu coração de que ele aceitaria. Achou-o num parque e correu em sua direção. Hinata se via naquele mundo estranho, numa cor amarelada, a mesma cor das páginas do diário. Crianças e pessoas passavam por ela, atravessavam-na como se não existisse e de fato, ela não existiu naquele passado, não esteve presente. A denominada Sakura correu até o namorado o abraçando e dizendo em seu ouvido que tinha uma coisa de extrema importância para contar. Hinata com grande espanto, reconheceu o namorado da Haruno: era Itachi!

- O que você quer? – perguntou sorrindo de lado

- Preciso contar-te algo, já disse! – estava emocionada

- Diga de uma vez então! – brincou rindo enquanto fechava o livro de medicina

- Estou grávida – disse sorrindo

- O quê? – franziu o cenho logo após do sorriso sumir-lhe a face

- Eu sei que... Deveria ter dito de uma forma menos... Direta, mas... Ah, desculpe, estou muito feliz!

- Mas eu não – disse pegando novamente o livro e levantando-se do banco, deu as costas a ela

Incrédula, Sakura correu até o namorado , pondo-se em sua frente querendo impedi-lo de ir. O que Itachi tinha?

- Saia da minha frente – encarou-a

- Mas o que você tem? Por que mudou de humor tão rápido?

- Não é óbvio? Não quero filhos. Agora suma daqui – ela continuou parada, ainda atônita – Saia da minha frente – disse com a voz mais alterada e empurrando-a para o chão – Está tudo acabado.

Mas Sakura continuou ali, sentada no chão, com os olhos abertos enquanto grossas lágrimas inundavam a face dourada. Sentiu seu mundo cair e Hinata, triste ao ver tal cena, tentou ajudar a jovem, indo em sua direção, mas, antes que pudesse falar-lhe, viu outra luz...

Sasuke deu um chute tão forte, que a porta caiu no chão. Entrou e encontrou Hinata desmaiada no chão. Apanhou-a no colo enquanto a madre segurava em sua mão um terço. Acudiu-a e, pouco depois, a Hyuuga abriu os olhos. Ao lembrar-se de tal acontecimento. Levantou mais do que depressa do chão e, pegando o diário, puxou Sasuke pela mão, indo em direção ao portão de saída:

- Levarei isso comigo, Madre – afirmou Hinata sem olhar para trás – Precisamos ver Itachi – dirigiu essa afirmação à Sasuke – Agora

Já dentro do carro, os dois seguiram o caminho que Hinata indicara. Confuso em relação ao acontecimento, O Uchiha mais novo perguntou

- O que descobriu?

- Sakura engravidou de Itachi. Por isso a semelhança de Hana com ele – disse ainda sem acreditar. Depois, folhando o diário, achou uma foto e mostrou ao namorado

- Hei, mas eu lembro dela! – disse olhando a foto espantado, dividindo sua atenção para o assunto e o trânsito. – Andava com roupas extremamente chamativas, principalmente quando ia ao Hospital. Eles estavam levando sério o namoro, achei até que Itachi se tornaria sério... Terminou com ela se mais nem menos e não quis me dizer o motivo... Agora entendo.

Ambos confusos e assustados continuaram seu caminho. Chegaram ao hospital psiquiátrico e, enquanto descia para o estacionamento, algo pavoroso ocorreu: uma pessoa chocou-se contra o carro deles. E esse alguém era Itachi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Awe,awe,awe povo! \õ/**

**Capítulo postado, espero que gostem *-***

**Nossa... Penúltimo capítulo... Fortes emoções (acho eu .-.)**

**Eu notei que, alguns leitores ficaram chateados com o término da FIC? Pois é gente, eu também... =/ **

**E nisso, deitada na minha cama, com insônia, pensando como amei escrever essa FIC, me surgiu uma solução muito simples para vocês meus queridos leitores, e para mim também, que ADORO escrever e agradar todo mundo n.n**

**Bom, lá vai: ****Quem quer continuação****?! \õ/**

**Então povo? O que vocês acham? E você Fran? Aprova que a homenagem continue? *-***

**Rs' Beijos gente!**


	8. A verdadeira ambição

**Capítulo oito: A verdadeira ambição **

Ele parecia estar correndo, parecia estar fugindo... Ele não tinha se jogado na frente do carro, não queria se matar.._. _

Imediatamente foi levado para a ala de socorro. A tempo Sasuke conseguiu frear o carro impedindo que os ferimentos fossem mais graves. Porém, o Uchiha mais velho parecia não aprovar muito a idéia de voltar para dentro daquele local:

- Eu não posso voltar Sasuke! Ela vai me matar! Ela vai me matar! – gritava o homem desesperado, olhos arregalados e lágrimas finas que caiam em abundância dos olhos negros

- Ninguém vai fazer nada com você – dizia-lhe Sasuke enquanto a maca era guiada até o quarto – Você vai ficar bem – fora a última coisa que o irmão disse antes de trancarem Itachi no quarto...

- Ela vai me matar... – murmurava Itachi. Ele sabia que depois daquele dia, não conseguiria fugir novamente.

Enquanto o pânico voltava a lhe invadir a alma, memórias e mais memórias vinham à mente. Aquilo só poderia ser coisa _dela. _Como as lembranças que ele fazia questão de enterrar no buraco mais obscuro de sua mente podiam vir-lhe a tona dessa maneira? Fechou os olhos com força balança a cabeça. Itachi, se não pudesse esquecer-se de tudo, não teria futuro...

"Estava numa balada. Eventos que continham mulheres, pessoas ricas, mais mulheres, bebidas e comidas á vontade e ingressos a serem pagos, era aonde Itachi ia. Obviamente, de penetra. Fora exatamente numa dessas festas que a viu. Impossível alguém de cabelos tão rosados quanto à roupa que vestia passar despercebido. O Uchiha mais velho, embora sério estudante de medicina, não negava que em questão de sedução, era um mestre. Não imaginava ele que nesse dia, também se apaixonaria. Porém, outra coisa que em hipótese alguma não poderia imaginar, é que assinaria seu atestado de óbito.

Passado algum tempo, Itachi deu-se conta de que Sakura não saía mais de sua casa e que a geladeira se via sempre com alguma coisa comestível. Era como se tivesse agora uma esposa. Bem que a namorada queria, mas o Uchiha não queria aquela vida para ele. Não queria ficar _amarrado_ á uma só pessoa, muito menos constituir família com essa.

Com o tempo, a garota mudou de atitude e falava muito em casamentos e quais nomes ele daria se caso tivessem um filho:

- Por que me pergunta isso? – indagou Itachi ao lado da mulher na cama de casal.

- Vai me dizer que não sonha em se casar... – sorriu ela

- Não. – e dito isso, virou-se para o lado e cobriu-se com o lençol – Porque diabos você sempre me pergunta isso se sabe a resposta? – resmungou nada satisfeito com o assunto que ela tocara. Ela nada respondeu e fez o mesmo que ele, dormindo em seguida.

**.**

Passado uma semana, Itachi, cheio de compromissos no Hospital, mal podia ver a namorada que se encontrava cada vez mais distante e "sumida". Nunca lhe dizia para onde ia, alegando ser uma surpresa. Numa tarde ensolarada, o rapaz, lendo um de seus livros na praça próxima de onde morava, se viu pego de surpresa, quando Sakura correu em sua direção abraçando-o:

- Itachi... – sorriu ela – Tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer

- O que você quer? – perguntou sorrindo de lado

- Preciso contar-te algo, já disse! – estava emocionada

- Diga de uma vez então! – brincou rindo enquanto fechava o livro de medicina

- Estou grávida – disse sorrindo

- O quê? – franziu o cenho logo após do sorriso sumir-lhe a face

- Eu sei que... Deveria ter dito de uma forma menos... Direta, mas... Ah, desculpe, estou muito feliz!

- Mas eu não – disse pegando novamente o livro e levantando-se do banco, deu as costas a ela

Incrédula, Sakura correu até o namorado , pondo-se em sua frente querendo impedi-lo de ir. O que Itachi tinha?

- Saia da minha frente – encarou-a

- Mas o que você tem? Por que mudou de humor tão rápido?

- Não é óbvio? Não quero filhos. Agora suma daqui – ela continuou parada, ainda atônita – Saia da minha frente – disse com a voz mais alterada e empurrando-a para o chão – Está tudo acabado.

Mas Sakura continuou ali, sentada no chão, com os olhos abertos enquanto grossas lágrimas inundavam a face dourada... Logo suas lágrimas passaram de dor, para de ódio. Correu até ele mais uma vez e segurou forte seu braço, as unhas penetrando na pele do rapaz:

- Me solte! – esbravejava ele

- Vai se arrepender Uchiha Itachi... Vou me vingar de você... Se não fizer isso em vida, o farei em morte"

Como se arrependia agora, de tê-la feito sofrer, como se arrependia de ter tornado o sofrimento daquela que o amava, num ódio sem controle. Seria mesmo capaz que um espírito revoltado fizesse tudo o que ela fazia? Sim, era possível, pois Itachi estava vendo-a do seu lado.

**.**

Ainda no hospital, Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, assinando papéis, buscando documentos do irmão... E Hinata, ligando de hora em hora para saber como a filha estava. Sentia que Sakura não estava mais ao seu lado. Deixaria talvez, ela ser feliz junto à Hana? Com essas hipóteses martelando em sua mente, foi até o banheiro do local, precisava lavar o rosto ou senão, acabaria por dormir em pé. Aparentemente estava sozinha, mas para isso não deu importância. Lavou o rosto e, lentamente ergueu seu rosto para fitar, desta vez, apenas seu rosto no reflexo. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Não se sentia mais ameaçada... Pensava consigo se talvez, a verdadeira intenção da Haruno não fosse se vingar de Itachi...:

- Mas, se sua verdadeira ambição era Itachi... Isso quer dizer que... – tentando achar uma resposta concreta, lembrou-se do que a Madre lhe dissera: "..._não creio que tente matar a jovem Hyuuga ela só quer a filha longe de outras pessoas que... Não podem ser o que ela é". _Uma nova hipótese surgiu então em sua confusa mente e, esta parecia fazer mais sentido que todas as outras alternativas que arranjara. Se Sakura afastava as pessoas de perto da menina, isso significava que ela não queria Itachi perto da menina – Ela queria... Matá-lo? – balbuciou atônita

Foi quando, no reflexo do espelho, ela viu a imagem da Haruno indo em direção à porta. Pôde ouvir a mesma se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida. Quando se deu conta de que estava certa, correu até a porta mas a mesma estava trancada:

- Droga! – disse enquanto tentava abrir a mesma – Socorro! Me ajudem! Tirem-me daqui! – mas ninguém parecia ouvi-la

**.**

Fecharam as cortinas e a janela de seu quarto. Itachi entrou em desespero, porém, nada que dizia parecia mudar a opinião da enfermeira de manter o quarto iluminado. Ainda que deixasse o abajur do amplo quarto aceso ele sabia que isso não impediria que _ela _entrasse. Afinal, ela já estava lá... A enfermeira saiu do cômodo e apagou a luz aconselhando-o a dormir.

Ele ouviu a porta sendo fechado, mas os olhos não saíam de um único ponto: o guarda-roupa. De trás dele, podia ver muito bem, a barra de um vestido branco esvoaçando lentamente. De seus olhos, não caíam mais lágrimas, pois, de que adiantariam? Com ou sem lágrimas Sakura não o deixaria em paz. Olhou para o abajur, este começou a piscar. Voltou os olhos para o guarda-roupa à sua frente. A barra do vestido parecia estar mais visível agora. Quanto mais a lâmpada piscava, mais a imagem fica nítida. Quando percebeu, o braço da ex-namorada estava para fora, apoiando-se no móvel, depois, metade do rosto ficou visível. Seus olhos, aqueles terríveis olhos esmeraldinos lhe diziam que ele pagaria. A luz então apagou-se por completo.

Ouvia sua respiração acelerada, o coração batendo forte contra o peito. Também ouvia os passos de um par de saltos agulha se aproximando. Seus olhos procuravam a imagem dela, mas em meio àquela escuridão, nada podia ser visto. Então, as luzes reacenderam e ele pode ver Sakura ao seu lado com a mão pousada em seu ombro.

Não se importou com mais nada. Saiu de um pulo da cama fazendo que os fios de soro em seu braço soltassem e o aparelho parasse de indicar seu pulso. O agudo som que , se pudesse falar, diria "sem sinal de vida".

Correu sem saber para onde ia. Em todos os cantos que olhava, a imagem da falecida namorada surgia o encarando, o cercando. Não estava livre, nunca estaria. Olhos espantados e temerosos corriam o local. Sasuke o viu e, levantando-se assustado do loca, correu em sua direção. Mas Itachi já tinha encontrado um lugar ao qual poderia se esconder, fugir: o terraço.

Nesse meio tempo, Hinata conseguira ajuda e foi solta. Correu esquecendo-se de agradecer tal ajuda, em direção ao amado, que viu correndo numa direção oposta:

- Sasuke! – gritou ela fazendo-o parar momentaneamente – Itachi!

- Sim, Itachi fugiu para o terraço – disse ele

- Terraço? – perguntou apavorada – Essa não... – balbuciou – Sasuke, ela o atraiu para lá! Ela quer matá-lo!

- Quem? – perguntou ainda mais assustado

- Sakura!

- Mas ela não queria... – começou confuso

- Não. – fora a única coisa que dera tempo da jovem dizer antes de ouvirem a porta de aço ser trancada.

Sasuke tentou de todas as formas poder abrir a mesma, mas ela estava trancada pelo lado de dentro. Pela pequena janela na mesma, puderam ver o apavorado Uchiha olhando para os lados frenéticamente, como se vissem e ouvissem alguém dizendo, se aproximando.

E ele estava. Para todos os lados que olhava, podia ver Sakura se aproximando, andando em sua direção, como se desfilasse. O salto agulha ecoava em sua mente, assim como a última frase que ouvira da jovem:

"_Vai se arrepender Uchiha Itachi..."_

Itachi corria pelo terraço procurando saída. Estaria ele tendo o acerto de contas com a rosácea? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas estava mesmo se arrependendo...

"_Vou me vingar de você..."_

Hinata e Sasuke não conseguiram chamar o elevador, o que os obrigou a descer os vinte e cinco andares pela escada. Temiam pelo pior e, mais terrível do que temê-lo, era saber que iria acontecer...

"_Se não fizer isso em vida"_

Itachi recuava cada passo para trás sem ver para onde ia. Fechava os olhos e quando tornava a abri-los, ela se aproximava ainda mais. Podia ouvir o eco da voz feminina dizendo a frase. Fechou os olhos ainda mais forte e parou de andar. Abriu-os e nada mais viu. Foi quando, atrás de si, ouviu Sakura lhe falando, como se estivesse viva:

- O farei em morte

E, quando se virou, encontrou-se sozinho à um passo de cair do prédio. Sentiu o coração serenar e o coração acalmar. Recuou dois passos e, quando virou-se, sentiu o par de mãos finas de Sakura, o empurrando. Caiu e não sentiu o chão. Quanto mais caía, mais sentia que com a morte, não viria o "descanse em paz". E a última coisa que viu foram os olhos esmeraldinos sorrirem com sua vingança completa.

**.**

Enfim, depois de mais de vinte lances de escadas descidos, chegaram em frente ao hospital. Precisavam fazer algo, mas, assim que o corpo de Itachi chocou-se na frente do casal, viram que nada mais poderia ser feito.

Hinata escondeu o rosto no peito de Sasuke que agora, mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados, não acreditando na cena vista. A morena abriu os olhos e viu de relance, Sakura se afastar, depois disso, tornou a fechá-los, no intuito de esquecer o que vira...

**Seis meses depois...**

O local não era dos mais agradáveis. Poderia ser confundido com um vasto campo se não fosse as lápides de mármore no chão, com nomes de centenas de pessoas ali enterradas. A garotinha que trajava um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos, se aproximou da lápide que dizia "Uchiha Itachi" e depositou ali uma rosa. Ao lado, depositou outra rosa, na lápide que dizia "Haruno Sakura".

Olhou por um momento para as duas lápides. Era como se ela, uma garotinha de seis anos soubesse o que estava acontecendo e, quem sabe não estivesse? Esticou a mãozinha para Hinata e as duas, junto à Sasuke seguirem para a saída do Cemitério Municipal. Quando saíam, um jovem passou por eles tirando a bolsa da Hyuuga de suas mãos. O Uchiha tentando reagir, fora atingido por um soco no estômago fazendo-o cair no chão, logo sendo socorrido pela esposa. Não perceberam quando Hana correu atrás do delinqüente.

Este, denominado Kankurou, enquanto virava a esquina em alta velocidade, apenas sentiu que alguém o empurrava para a rua, quando um carro o atingiu.

Foram as próprias vítimas – Hinata e Sasuke – que chamaram a ambulância, vindo junto obviamente a polícia. Não fizeram queixa, apenas comunicaram a família para que pudessem visitar o rapaz. Enquanto Sasuke se explicava para o delegado, a garotinha mais umavez fugiu dos olhos dos pais e fora ver Kankurou, este, numa maca de hospital dentro da van que se encontrava com as portas abertas. Ele olhou a menina intrigado. Ela lhe sorria e, como se lesse seu pensamento que explodia em mil perguntas sobre quem teria tentado assassiná-lo, ela disse:

- Calma... Foi só a mamãe...

Sentindo uma forte agonia inundar seu peito. Kankurou levou os olhos para uma mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado e que não deveria estar ali. Os enfermeiros fecharam a porta da van, não vendo que o rapaz se debatia querendo evitar que tal mulher se aproximasse. Ele gritou, porém, ninguém o ouviu.

**.**

- Você vai gostar da casa Hana – disse Hinata à filha, enquanto Sasuke guiava o carro para o litoral

- Tem certeza mãe Hina? – perguntou a menina abraçando fortemente a boneca

- Claro, a praia é um lugar ótimo! Nossa casa fica em frente ao mar. Podemos ir quando você quiser – incentivava Sasuke

A menina franziu o cenho preocupada enquanto seus olhinhos saíam da janela e olhavam para o espaço vago ao seu lado:

- Mamãe, papai – começou ela com a voz embargada

- Sim Hana? – disseram os dois juntos

- Todos nós vamos?

- Claro Hana. Nós nunca mais vamos nos separar. Todos vão ficar juntos. Todos. – respondeu Hinata num sorriso

A garotinha olhou com o semblante apavorado a imagem de Sakura sentada ao seu lado, acompanhando a viagem. Abraçou então ainda mais forte a boneca, enquanto encostava a cabeça na lateral da porta. Depois de alguns minutos, Hana fechou os olhos e dormiu.

**xxxxx**

**Último capítulo já? Ô.Ô**

**Ai que tristeza... *choralitros* T.T**

**Eu gostava tanto dessa FIC... Assisti tantos filmes de terror para escrevê-lo...**

**Inner: Quem vê pensa que você tem coragem pra isso ¬¬**

**Eu: Cala a boca =D**

**E aí gente? O que vocês acharam da FIC? *se esconde atrás de um escudo***

**Sabe, estou com receio de que o fim tenha fugido da expectativa de vocês e... Enfim, eu escrevi a história todo esse tempo pensando, não só na queridíssima Fran, mas em todos que liam, por isso, me digam o que acharam para poder melhorar para vocês n.n **

**Como deu pra entender (eu acho .-.) Sakura não deixou a família Uchiha °O°**

***momento sem noção, off***

**Quero saber o que vocês pensam sobre a continuação, me dêem sugestões, critiquem! Quem sabe com isso eu não faço uma continuação do gosto de vocês? =)**

**Agora, resposta às reviews: (awe! Deu tempo! \8D/)**

**Nyo-mila: **_Opa!Minha mãe por aqui! Agora que você falou... É... Acho que vou mandar a história pra uma editora \õ/ Já pensou se publicam??? *baba* Ah, deixa eu voltar pro mundo real n.n' Que bom que gostou! Eu gosto de impressionar os que lêem minhas histórias! E, puxa, tendo alguém como você lendo e gostando da minha história, acredite, é muito mais do que uma honra! E, magina, adoro reviews, mesmo mega-gigantescas, quanto pequenas. Não importa o tamanho, importa que elas me deixam cada vez mais motivadas a continuar!! Beijos e mais beijos! Continuação sendo escrita =)_

**Hyuuga Samaritana: **_Nhá, você não me abandonou mesmo! *---* Que bom que até agora vem aprovado a trama, espero realmente de todo o coração que tenha gostado! E, tenho muito a agradecer principalmente por me apoiar sempre e sempre! Escrever FICs vale a pena, principalmente ao ter pessoas como você as acompanhando! Beijos e mais beijos!! 8D_

**Akasuna no Luna: **_Quando vocês me falam coisas do tipo "nunca li uma FIC tão emocionante como essa" me deixam com insônia de tanta felicidade!!! =D Você ficou toda arrepiada lendo a modesta FIC da minha pessoa? – arregala os olhos – Meu Deus! Você acredita em mim se eu falar que fiquei toda arrepiada com esse comentário? n.n' Puxa, puxa, puxa, acho que vai realmente valer a pena continuar essa FIC – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Me mande suas sugestões, serão bem-vindas! \8D/ Beijos no core (L)_

**Uchiha Ery: **_Problema nenhum ficar sem comentar – piscadela cúmplice – sei bem como é... – assovia como quem nunca deixou de comentar FICs – rs', o importante é que eu não perdi uma leitora! \õ/ Nossa, essa comparação que você fez com a "Samara" foi realmente M.A.R.A. – baba – Muito obrigado, eu escrevo os capítulos sempre pensando, não só na minha homenageada mas também em vocês! Eu adoro os meus leitores! – aperta forte como se fosse ursinho de pelúcia – Nhá, vocês alegram meus dias! E, continuação terá sim, se quiser ler o "trailer", é só ir em "my stories" e clicar em "Amor Materno 2". Beijinho =*_

**Gabi-chan: **_É... Ele morreu. Triste não? xD Huahuahuahua' Concordo, bem feito mesmo, isso que o Itachi não se faz nem com um cachorro u.ú E... Bom, tai o capítulo e eu realmente espero que você goste! – reza – E, se quiser arriscar a continuação, semana que vem eu to postando =D Beijão!_

**Hinata Slash: **_Se emocionou com o capítulo? Eu me emocionei com o FIM do capítulo T.T Nhá, que bom que acompanhou todo esse tempo n.n Tái o último capítulo e eu espero realmente que você, assim como todos os outros leitores, goste – reza novena – e, continuação? Claro por que não? \õ/ Sugestões são muito bem vindas! Ainda mais de fãs como você! Beijos!_

**E como eu poderia me esquecer da FranHyuuga?**

**Ela não postou reviews nos últimos capítulos por estar ocupada com a faculdade. E ainda, olhem só, arranjou tempo para postar uma FIC em minha homenagem! *baba***

**Ela é ou não é um amor? Não tem tempo nem pra ela e ainda arranja tempo para a agente. Ai, ai... =)**

**Espero realmente que quando ela ler os dois últimos capítulos, goste do desenrolar da coisa n.n'**

**Franzinha!! Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis, meigas, doces e delicadas que eu já conheci no mundo virtual! Amizade virtual existe sim! E agradeço a Deus por ter tido a honra de formar tal laço ainda mais com VOCÊ (L)**

**Saibam agora que TODOS tem um espacinho reservado no lado esquerdo do meu peito.**

**É pequeno, mas cabe todo mundo =D**

**E mais uma vez agradecendo de coração o apoio e carinho dado nessa trajetória. Vocês fizeram dessa minha FIC, a minha favorita!**

**=***


End file.
